Hey Uchiha! You're my Dream!
by UzumaNicko
Summary: Bingung, intinya ini pairing NaruSasu, I Hope You like it.
1. Pertemuan Pertama

**Author : UzumaNicko**

**Title : Hey Uchiha! **_**You're my Dream!**_

**Warning : Ini Fic NaruSasu, lebih jelas silahkan dibaca.**

**Summary : **_**Bingung, intinya ini pairing NaruSasu, I Hope You like it.**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

Terimakasih untuk kakak – kakak author sekalian yang sudah banyak membantu saya, tidak bisa saya sebutin satu-satu (atau pada gtw penname nya wkwkwk Gomen), intinya saya benar-benar berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

Arigatou-Gozaimasu .

**UzumaNicko**

Mempersembahkan

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

Chap –One-

**Hey Uchiha! **_**You're my Dream!**_

NaruSasu

Uchiha ! nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi di Jepang, Clan yang sangat berpengaruh baik dibidang politik dan ekonomi ini memang telah lama menguasai pasar dunia. Tak heran kalau salah seorang putra dari keluarga terpandang ini selalu dibuntuti oleh seorang _Bodyguard._ Bagaimana tidak? Uchiha Sasuke, adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang memiliki banyak pesaing diluar sana, jadi untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau ada orang yang berniat menyakiti putra kedua mereka ini.

Anak bungsu mereka ini berumur 16 tahun yang masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA, sejak kecil pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke ini selalu dikawal oleh seorang _Bodyguard_, tidak heran kalau disekolah dia samasekali tidak memiliki teman, anak ini juga snagat pendiam, saking pendiamnya, bahkan dia tidak pernah berbicara baik disekolah ataupun dirumah, paling hanya bicara seperlunya saja, sikapnya merupakan salah satu factor dimana dia samasekali tidak memiliki teman. Uchiha Sasuke ini sangatlah terkenal dikalangan gadis di sekolahnya, walaupun pendiam, dingin, dan cuek, ketertarikan para _fansgirl_nya samasekali tidak goyah, bagaimana tidak ? seorang Uchiha Sasuke, anak seorang pengusaha terpandang di jepang, memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, ditambah lagi sosoknya sering muncul dimajalah dikarenakan dia adalah anak keluarga terpandang di Jepang yang membuat para gadis disekolah tergila-gila padanya.

"KKKYYYYYAAAAAA!"

"Kyyyaaaa SASUKE_KUNNN!"

"AI SHITE IRU!"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hadap Sini donk!"

"SASUKE _ SAAMMMAAAA"

Teriakan para_ fansgirl_ Sasuke menggema dilorong sekolah, sedangkan pemuda yang dimaksud samasekali tak bergeming, dia hanya berjalan tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah _fansgirl_nya tak lupa dengan _Bodyguard_ yang mengekor dibelakang sang Uchiha membuat para_ fansgirl_ Sasuke enggan mendekat.

"Oiii! Berisik!" Teriak seorang pemuda pirang itu kesal. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sambil melirik pemuda pirang yang tampak kesal itu lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"memangnya apa masalahmu?!"

"Iya! Dasar menyebalkan!" ucap beberapa _fansgirl_ Sasuke kesal

"Tentu saja masalah! Kalian itu berisik nona-nona!" Teriak pemuda bermata sapphire yang bernama Naruto ini kesal.

"Lagipula orang yang kalian teriaki itu samasekali tidak menghiraukan kalian! Baka!" Tambah Naruto yang membuat urat kesal fansgirl Sasuke bermunculan.

"APA! SHANNNAARRROOOO!" seluruh _fansgirl _Sasukepun langsung menghampiri Naruto dan memukul ringan tubuh Naruto.

"auu aauuu aaiisshhh heeyyy! Au auuuuuu!" Naruto menrintih ngilu begitu merasakan pukulan bertubi para _fans_ Sasuke itu, yahh walaupun pukulan ringan tapi kalau rame-rame begini juga pasti akan sakit kan.

"Rasakan itu! Makanya jangan mengganggu kami!"

"Huh! Iya tuh!"

"Yasudah ayo kita pergi teman-teman" para _fansgirl _Sasukepun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak meringis dengan pukulan mereka tadi.

"Hahahahahaha hmmpphhh bwwaahhahahahaha Wkwkwkwkwkwk hahahahahaha" Terdengar pekikan seseorang yang tampak terbahak begitu melihat apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda pirang itu. Narutopun menoleh keasal suara yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Ch! Kiba!" Ucapnya kesal begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang menertawakannya

"Hahahaha haaddeeuuhh Naruto Naruto, kasihan sekali kau hahahaha hmmpp bwaahahahaha " ucapnya sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa ngilu menahan tawa yang terus saja keluar dari mulut pemuda bertaring satu ini.

"Temannya lagi susah malah tertawa, Sialan!"

"Wkwkwkwk bukan begitu haduuhh wkwkwkwk hahaha lagian.. lagian kau ituu wkwkwkwk dikeroyok… dokeroyok perempuaannnn Hahahahaha, itu… itu benar-benar lucu Hakhakhak" Ucap Kiba yang masih tampak tertawa terbahak begitu mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Cih! Berhentilah tertawa brengsek! Itu benar-benar mengganggu!" ucap Naruto kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kiba

"Wkwkwk Marah? Oiii Narutooo" Kibapun berlari kecil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto….

O

-Sepulang Sekolah—

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, seperti biasa para fansgirl Sasuke sudah _stand by_ menunggu didepan kelasnya dengan teriakan-teriakan yang mengganggu telinga, Sasuke hanya berjalan keluar kelas dengan tenang mengacuhkan semua teriakan yang ditujukan untuknya, Sasukepun terus berjalan dengan sang _Bodyguard _hingga seseorang tanpa sengaja menyenggol dirinya, Naruto dan Kiba yang baru sajakeluar dari kelasnya itupun menghentikan candaan mereka begitu mereka menyenggol pemuda Uchiha yang tengah menatap mereka datar. _Bodyguard _Sasukepun langsung mendorong Naruto dan Kiba yang sukses menghantam dinding cukup keras.

"Auch!"

"Au!" rintih Naruto dan Kiba bergantian

_Bodyguard_ Sasukepun menatap kedua pemuda ini dengan tatapan menusuk seakan-akan orang yang ditatapnya itu ingin menyakiti tuannya. Naruto dan Kibapun bangkit dan menatap _Bodyguard_ itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Oi apa masalahmu ?!"

"Jangan seenaknya mendorong!" Teriak Naruto dan Kiba kesal, lalu _Bodyguard_ itu pun mencengkram kerah kemeja Naruto dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto.

"Oi turunkan temanku!" Teriak Kiba kesal sambil memukul-mukul tubuh gagah _Bodyguard_ itu, namun Bodyguard itu samasekali tak bergeming, dia masih saja mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Kedua tangan Naruto pun memukul-mukul tangan Bodyguard itu berharap agar dia menurunkan Naruto.

"o-oi.. tu-turunkan aku.." Ucap Naruto lirih, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ditenggorokannya, dia merasa tercekik sekarang.

"Oii! Kau gilla! Turunkan dia!" Teriak Kiba masih mencoba memukul _Bodyguard_ yang sangat kuat ini, _Bodyguard_ itu menatap kiba sejenak dan langsung mendorong tubuh Kiba yang sukses terpental kelantai lorong sekolah.

"Akhh!" Rintih Kiba begitu merasakan rasa ngilu dipunggunggnya.

"Hentikan" Ucap Sasuke yang sukses menjatuhkan Naruto dari cengkraman _Bodyguard_nya.

"Ohok ! ohoek oheok !" Naruto terbatuk begitu merasa tenggorokannya terbuka kembali, Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kiba dan Naruto tanpa ekspresi (wuuu sadiisss) Sasuke lalu pergi dengan sang _Bodyguard _meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang tampak menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan menusuk. Beberapa siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mereka hanya bisa menghampiri Naruto dan Kiba yang tampak meringis itu.

"Oi oi kalian tak apa?"

Ucap beberapa siswa yang berusaha menolong Naruto dan Kiba untuk bangkit.

"Tidak apa, tenang saja" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Jangan khawatir minna" Tambah kiba

"Fiuhh baguslah"

"benar-benar brengsek ! seenaknya saja memperlakukan orang seperti itu!"

"Iya, dasar kurang ajar! Mentang-mentang anak orang kaya bertindak seenaknya begitu" ucap Beberapa siswa lelaki yang tampak kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Sudahlah jangan difkirkan"Ucap Naruto

"Lagian kami tidak apa-apa" Tambah kiba

"Baguslah kalau begitu, yasudah kami pulang ya, Jaa nee"

"Jaa nee"

ucap beberapa siswa itu lalu pergi diiringi dengan senyuman Kiba dan Naruto, mereka berduapun sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Fiuuhh hampir saja aku mati" ucap Naruto sambil memegang lehernya yang masih terasa sedikit ngilu.

"Ck! Benar-benar! menjaga, menjaga juga, tpi tidak begini juga caranya kan"Tambah Kiba kesal lalu berjalan diikuti Naruto disisinya.

"Sudahlah lupakan, lagipula percuma mau melawan, yang ada kitanya yang babak belur"

"Hmpphh" Terdengar oleh Naruto suara Kiba yang terbilang mencurigakan itu, ditatapnya Kiba yang tampak mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik

"Babak belur? Hmmpphh hahahahaha, hmmphhbbwaahahahahaha" Spontan tawa Kiba meledak, dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu memegang perutnya berusaha menahan tawanya yang lepas ini.

"Oi ada apa denganmu baka?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hahahaha babak belur? Bwaahahaha tadi kau.. kau sudah babak hmmp babak belur kan bwahahahaha, dikeroyok perempuan WKWKWKWKWWK BHAWHAHAHAHA" Tawa Kiba semakin keras dikala menyebut kata-kata terakhirnya, Spontan urat kesal Naruto muncul.

"Ch! Brengsek!"

"Bhawahahaha….. kiba terus tertawa disepanjang perjalanan dengan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal…..

O

Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk dimeja makan bersama kedua orang tuanya, ketiga marga Uchiha ini tengah menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang.

"Tou-san dengar ada teman yang menganggumu disekolah, apa itu benar?" Tanya Fugaku yang memecah keheningan, Sasuke menghentikan sejenak acara makannya.

"mereka tidak mengganggu" jawab Saseuke lalu kembali menyantap makanannya

"Tidak mengganggu?" Tanya Mikoto lagi

"Ya"

"Apa itu benar?"Tanya fugaku meyakinkan

"Mereka hanya tidak sengaja menyenggol" jawab Sasuke datar

"jangan selalu berprasangka baik kepada setiap orang, bisa saja itu adalah mata-mata dari musuh Tou-san" Jelas Fugaku yang mendapat anggukan dari Mikoto

"jangan berlebihan, aku bukan anak kecil"

"kau itu masih kecil, belum bisa menjaga diri sendiri, karena itu tou-s-,"

"Aku sudah selesai makan-," Sasuke berdiri dan mebungkuk hormat "aku kembali duluan" Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan tou-san dan Kaa-sannya.

"Dia itu!" geram fugaku begitu melihat sikap Sasuke

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya habiskan makananmu" Usap sang istri, Fugaku menghembuskan nafas berat lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

BUB! Sasuke baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya yang menimbulkan bunyi cukup keras memberitahukan sang pemilik kamar tengah kesal sekarang. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat lalu menatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang _King-size_ miliknya, ditatapnya langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih polos diatas sana.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Bukan anak kecil" gumamnya lalu menutup mata menyembunyikan mata onyx miliknya.

O

-Keesokan Harinya-

Naruto dan Kiba tengah berjalan berdua dilorong sekolah, terlihat disana kedua pemuda _hyperaktif_ ini tengah bercanda ria memecah kehening lorong sekolah yang masih tampak sepi.

"hahaha ada-ada saja, bagaimana nasib orang itu? Jadi basah donk?"

"Wkwkwk ya iyalah, lagian….

Bla bla bla bla …..

(*Author : Sengaja gag dilanjutin, mereka berdua itu GaJe, jadi gag penting dengerin ocehan mereka :D

*Kiba : Authornya aj kali yg gaje,

*Naruto : bilang aj kalo malas . (sambil ngelirik Author dengan tatapan menusuk!)

*Author: Usstt diam! Ini dipertengahan cerita tau! *Plak! *Plak! (Gemplang kepala Kiba dan Naruto bergantian )

*Naru n Kiba : ITAAAIIIII)

Sasuke tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil menatap keluar jendela, entah apa yang dilihatnya disana, aku juga tidak tau :/ , terlihat disana, sang _Bodyguard _tengah berdiri tepat didepan kelas Sasuke.

Naruto dan Kiba yang tadinya tertawa dengan candaan merekapun menghentikan langkah dan percakapan mereka sejenak begitu melihat _Bodyguard_ Sasuke yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dihadapan mereka, Naruto dan Kiba menatap _Bodyguard_ itu kesal begitu mengingat apa yang dilakukan _Bodyguard_ itu pada mereka kemarin.

"Ch! Sial!"

"Orang itu!" Ucap Naruto dan Kiba bergantian, namun pada saat _Bodyguard_ itu menoleh kearah mereka, Spontan tubuh mereka menegang, Naruto dan Kiba bergegas memasuki kelas menghindari amukan _Bodyguard_ bodoh itu.

O

'CEK CEK CEK !' suara _Sound System_ terdengar diseluruh penjuru sekolah

'CEK CEK CEK SATU DUA TIGA nguiiiiiinnnngggggggggggg…' tambahnya yang membuat beberapa siswa menutup telinga mereka

'ehhhh, oke perhatian semuanya" Spontan seluruh sktifitas sekolah terhenti sejenak, seluruh siswa maupun sensei yang tengah mengajar menghentikan aktifitas mereka berusaha menyimak suara _Sound Sistem_ itu.

'Untuk kelas XI A sampai dengan XI D diharapkan berkumpul dilapangan sekarang juga, diulangi, Untuk kelas XI A sampai dengan XI D diharapkan berkumpul di lapangan sekarang juga, sekian pemberitahuan dari saya, teettttt…'

"hah ada apa ?"

"Hmm mana aku tau"

"ada apa sebenarnya"

Seluruh kelas XI tampak heboh, karena mereka tidak tau apa penyebab mereka disuruh berkumpul dilapangan, yahh walaupun ada beberapa siswa yang tampak girang karena terbebas dari mata pelajaran yang membosankan.

Semua siswa kelas XI bergegas keluar lapangan dan berbaris sesuai dengan kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyapukan pandangannya kesekeliling yang dipenuhi dengan seluruh siswa kelas XI

"Aku juga tidak tau" jawab Kiba sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Perhatian anak-anak!" Ucap seorang guru berambut silver yang bernama Hatake Kakashi, dia berdiri tepat dihadapan seluruh kelas XI yang sudah berbaris rapi di lapangan.

"Sensei sensei" Panggil salah satu siswa yang membuat Kakashi menatapnya

"ada apa yamanaka-san?"

"Em sebenarnya ada apa kami disuruh berkumpul disini?"

"Iya sensei, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Bukankah aneh kalau hanya kelas XI?"

"Iya sensei, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya beberapa siswa yang tampak penasaran.

"tidak ada yang aneh kok, Senpai kalian juga dulu seperti ini" jelas Kakashi sambil tersenyum menatap seluruh siswanya

"Ooooo" Angguk beberapa siswa yang menanggapi penjelasan Kakashi

"Jadi? Untuk apa kami berkumpul disini sensei?"

"Begini, minggu depan kalian siswa kelas XI akan berkemah ke hutan Oto"

"Wuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"WOoowww!"

"YEESSSS  
"YIIHHHHAAAAAA"

Seluruh siswa bersorak ria mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, Kakashi tampak tersenyum

"Nah, berhubung kita akan berkemah ke hutan Oto, guru biologi kalian ingin memberikan tugas kepada kalian, tugasnya adalah mendata binatang apa saja yang hidup disana" jelas Kakashi

"Ya Ampuunn ! Kurenai Senseiiiiii!"

"OMG!"

"Yaa eellaaahhhhh"

"Yaaahhhhh" Seluruh siswa tampak mengeluh begitu mendengar berita tadi, ekspresi senang mereka berubah seketika digantikan dengan wajah lemas nan lesu bagaikan menampang beban seberat batu 1 ton (Jiaahhh alay :D)

"Oleh karena itu, hari ini sensei akan membagi kelompok kalian sesuai dengan pesan Kurenai-sensei, satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang, dan juga kalian nantinya akan mendapat teman satu kelompok yang berbeda kelas dengan kalian, mengerti?"

"MENGERTI, SENSEI!" jawab seluruh siswa kelas XI, beberapa siswa tampak girang, mereka berharap dapat berpasangan dengan orang yang mereka sukai, apalagi fansgirl Sasuke, wuuu mereka pasti sangat berharap bisa satu kelompok dengan idola mereka itu wkwkwk

"Baiklah, kali ini sensei akan membagi kelompok kalian, bagi yang sensei sebutkan namanya diharapkan maju kedepan" Kakashi pun membuka beberapa absen yang berada ditangannya.

"Kiba dan Shikamaru "

Kiba tersenyum penuh arti begitu mendengar nama pasangannya (Tau sendiri kan kalau pemuda Yang bernama Shikamaru ini adalah pemuda jenius :D wajar Kiba tampak begitu girang bisa satu kelompok dengan orang sejenius ini)

"Wohooww _Nice partner_ broo" ucap Naruto sambil memukul bahu Kiba

"Haha yoi mabrooo" Ucapnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri disamping Kakashi

"Akimichi Chouji dan emm ….Aburame Shino"

"Yamanaka Ino dan Sai"

"Ten-ten dan Neji"

Kakashi terus membacakan anggota-anggota kelompok yang dipilihnya, yahh Kakashi-sensei sedikit kewalahan dengan permintaan Kurenai-sensei ini, karena memilih kelompok siswa yang berbeda kelas benar-benar membuatnya repot.

Sasuke hanya berdiri tenang ditempatnya menunggu sampai namanya dipanggil Kakashi-sensei, dia tidak berharap banyak dalam pembagian kelompok ini, siapapun yang akan menjadi teman satu kelompoknya nanti itu tidak masalah, yang penting tidak membuat dirinya repot fikir Sasuke. Sebagian siswa tampak sudah menemukan pasangan mereka, namun Naruto masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan tampak lesu.

"haahhh lama sekali namaku dipanggil" keluhnya dengan dengan kedua tangan disaku celana

"Uchiha Sasuke dan.-,"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!" Ucap beberapa fansgirl Sasuke yang masih tersisa

"Naruto-

**To be Continued …**

Chap selanjutnya bakal nyusul , thank's for reading

Maaf Gaje ea,

So, Review ?


	2. Aku Menemukanmu

Author : UzumaNicko

Title : Hey Uchiha! _You're my Dream!_

Warning : Ini Fic NaruSasu, lebih jelas silahkan dibaca.

Summary : _Bingung, intinya ini pairing NaruSasu, I Hope You like it._

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Chapter kedua ini udah aku ubah gaya paragraph nya, terimakasih bagi senpai-senpai sekalian yang sudah memberi banyak masukan yang sangat berharga buat saya, Arigatou-Gozaimasu (Sambil mebungkuk hormat)

Saya tidak akan bertele-tele ,

Happy reading, terimakasih bagi yg mau baca fic Gaje saya ini, saya benar-benar berterimakasih.

UzumaNicko

Mempersembahkan

Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Chap –Two-

Hey Uchiha! _You're my Dream!_

NaruSasu

Enjoy .

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba, hari dimana kelas XI akan berangkat ke Oto. Seluruh siswa tampak sudah berkumpul dengan mengenakan busana terbaik mereka, tak lupa membawa tas yang berisi barang-barang keperluan mereka. Saat ini Kakashi-sensei tengah membagi siswa-siswi sesuai dengan group yang sudah ditentukan, penentuan Group ini didasari karena untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi, pihak guru sekalian sengaja membagi setiap _Group _yang hanya terdiri dari 10 kelompok yakni 20 orang, mereka membagi setiap siswa berdasarkan _group _masing-masing agar guru tidak kewalahan mengawasi mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke tengah duduk didalam bus sambil menyenderkan tubuh disenderan bangku, mereka duduk dalam diam tanpa ada satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulut kedua pemuda ini. Yang terdengar hanyalah percakapan beberapa siswa yang samar namun terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka berdua,

"Oi" Panggil Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya.

"apa?"

"Mana pengawalmu? Tumben tidak ada ?"Ucap Naruto sambil menatap sekeliling bus mencoba mencari sosok gagah _Bodyguard _Sasuke.

"tidak ada" Jawabnya datar.

"Hmm baguslah, dengan begitu aku tidak akan was-was" Sasuke melirik Naruto mencoba mencari arti dari perkataan Naruto tadi, Naruto juga ikut menatap Sasuke dan melempar senyum manis kearah pemuda pucat itu

"Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang mencekikku disaat aku menyentuh tubuhmu tanpa sengaja"

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke terhenyak, dia sadar kalau kata-kata Naruto tadi ditujukan kepada dirinya, dirinya yang begitu berharga, sehingga seseorang pun tidak boleh menyentuh dirinya fikir Sasuke.

"Lakukanlah sesukamu" Ucap Sasuke memberi kesempatan kepada pemuda Uzumaki ini untuk membalas dendam padanya, Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatap dirinya.

"Tidak ada gunanya, aku tau itu semua bukan keinginanmu"

Naruto lalu menyenderkan kepalanya disenderan bangku bus mencoba melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya dalam perjalanan yang akan memakan waktu cukup lama ini. Sasuke terdiam lalu beralih menatap keluar jendela, memandangi pemandangan yang dilewati bus ini.

U. Z .U

Seluruh siswa turun dari bus begitu bus telah berhenti ditempat tujuan.

"Uwwaahhhhhh " beberapa siswa tampak berdecak kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat, pepohonan rindang disana-sini menghiasi penglihatan mereka yang didominasi dengan warna hijau itu, angin sepoi berhembus menyapukan beberapa helai rambut mereka yang menambah asri tempat ini. Terlihat disana beberapa siswa yang tamak meregangkan tubuh mereka berusaha menghilangkan rasa kaku yang menyerang tubuh mereka seusai dari perjalanan.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun turun dari bus, senyum terkembang di wajah Naruto begitu melihat pemandangan asri yang dipenuhi pepohonan rindang dihadapannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap sekeliling dengan tampang biasa-biasa saja, terlihat disana beberapa siswa yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari bus mencoba melihat sesuatu yang baru di tempat yang akan mereka tempati ini.

"Berkumpul anak-anak!" Panggil seorang guru yang bernama Asuma, Spontan seluruh siswa-siswi pun berkumpul tepat dihadapan Asuma-sensei, Anko-sensei dan Iruka-sensei

"Baiklah, kali ini kita akan mendirikan tenda, bagi setiap kelompok akan membangun tenda kalian masing-masing sesuai dengan teman satu kelompok kalian, mengerti ?" Tanya Iruka

"Emm ano.. sensei?" Gadis bernama ten-ten itu sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya

"Iya?" Tanya Anko-sensei

"Ta-tapi kelompokku kan cowok" Ucap ten-ten sambil melirik pemuda disisinya yang bernama Neji

Anko tersenyum "Tidak perlu khawatir, bagi kelompoknya yang berbeda gender diharpkan berkumpul sebentar" jelas Anko lalu menjauh dari tempat tadi diikuti dengan beberapa siswa dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah, bagi yang sudah siap, silahkan mulai membangun tenda kalian" Jelas Asuma

"Baik Sensei !"

U. Z .U

"Huuuuaahhh akhirnya selesai juga" Ucap Naruto begitu selesai membangun tenda, dia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya didalam tenda mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya,

"Hey" Panggil Sasuke yang membuat Naruto melirik kearah pintu tenda yang terdapat sosok Sasuke diluar sana.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bersantai, kita memiliki tugas" jelas Sasuke

"Jangan difikirkan, yang penting sekarang istirahat dulu sebentar" Ucap Naruto lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan jadi banci"

Sukses Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, berjalan keluar tenda dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kau itu banci" Jawab Sasuke datar

"Hahahahaha " Naruto tertawa, lebih tepatnya pura-pura tertawa mencoba menghimbur hatinya yang sedikit panas akibat perkataan Sasuke tadi

"Kau yang banci" tambah Naruto dengan wajah kesal sekarang

"Kau"

"O o, No! no! no!, kau banci" Tambah naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke, urat kesal muncul didahi Sasuke begitu mengetahui pemuda Blonde itu menunjuk wajahnya.

"Turunkan tanganmu!" Bentak Sasuke yang membuat naruto terkejut, tidak tidak tau kalau Sasuke semarah itu, dengan seketika Naruto langsung menurunkan tangannya.

"o- oi jangan marah, lagian aku kan hanya bercanda" jelas Naruto berusaa berbicara selembut mungkin, Sasuke tak berkata sepatah katapun lalu pergi menjauhi Naruto

"O Oi ! Uchiha !" panggil Naruto, namun Sasuke samasekali tak bergeming, dia terus berjalan sampai sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan Naruto

"Jiaahh bias juga dia marah ?" Naruto tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali memasuki tenda.

U. Z .U

Malam hari yang cukup dingin samasekali tidak melunturkan semangat para siswa yang tengah bernyanyi bersama didepan api anggun yang menyala terang member kehangan bagi siapapun yang berada didekatnya, Naruto yang berada didalam tenda itupun merasa tertarik begitu mendengar candaan tawa dan nyanyian serempak dari luar sana, Narutopun mengenakan sweaternya dan hendak berjalan keluar dari tenda, dia berhenti sejenak tepat dipintu tenda dan menatap Sasuke yang tengah terbaring membelakangi dirinya.

"Oi Uchiha? Ikut keluar tidak?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang lawan bicara, Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke dan melirik wajah Sasuke yang ditutup selimutnya. Naruto lalu kembali duduk disisi Sasuke mengurungkan sejenak keinginannya untuk keluar dan ikut bersenang-senang dengan yang lain.

"Hhhaahhhhhh" Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat lalu kembali menidurkan tubuhnya.

"Uchiha" Panggil Naruto sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur" Tambah Naruto

Sasuke lalu membuka matanya dan mengubah posisi tudurnya menjadi telentang

"Kau tidak mau keluar?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit tenda

"Tidak"

"Tidak tertarik samasekali ?"

"Tidak"

"Tidak bosan didalam tenda sendirian?"

"Tidak"

"Kau tau..?"

"Tidak"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke

"Aku belum selesai bicara" jelas Naruto

"Oh"

"Aku sebenarnya membencimu Uchiha"

"aku tau"

"Karena kau terlalu tidak peduli"

"…."

"tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan mereka"

"…"

"mereka sepenuh hati mengejarmu namun kau samasekali tidak peduli"

"…."

Naruto lalu menatap Sasuke yang terdiam membisu

"Kau tau siapa maksudku?"

Sasuke beralih menatap Naruto, Biru bertemu Onyx, mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"_Fansgirl_ mu"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu beralih menatap langit-langit tenda

"Kau tidak tau apapun tentangku"

Senyum tipis terukir diwajah Naruto

"_You wrong about the world, and you wrong about They're, I'll make you up, open your eyes Uchiha_" Naruto bangkit lalu berjalan keluar tenda meninggalkan Sasuke . Sasuke hanya terdiam ditempatnya lalu tidur memiring tubuhnya "_You don't know anything about me_" Gumam Sasuke lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

U. Z .U

-Keesokan Harinya-

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya bgeitu merasakan pantulan cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari celah pintu tenda, Sasuke mengernyitkan sedikit dahinya akibat cahaya menyilaukan yang membuat dirinya menutup sedikit matanya. Sasukepun mendudukkan tubuhnya mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran sepernuhnya, diliriknya tempat Naruto namun tidak ada siapa-sapa disana, Sasukepun bangkit dan berjalan keluar tenda, terlihat olehnya beberapa siswa yang tampak berlalu lalang tak jauh dihadapannya, Namun pemuda pirang jabrik yang tengah dicarinya ini samasekali tidak tampak.

"Permisi" Sapa Sasuke datar kepada salah seorang siswa yang berjalan melewati dirinya( Author : Ck! Ramah dikit donk sama orang *. ngelirik Sasuke kesal)

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda yang ternyata Neji itu

"Kau melihat orang berambut pirang disekitar sini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Naruto maksudmu?" Jelas Neji yang mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke

"Dia mandi disana" Tunjuk Neji kearah semak yang berada tak jauh dari tenda.

"Mandi?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Ya, disana ada sungai, sebaiknya kau juga mandi" Neji lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tmpak memacu langkah menuju semak yang Neji tunjuk tadi.

Terlihat oleh Sasuke sungai bebatuan yang terbilang indah nan asri diselingi dengan beberapa pohon disisinya, air yang begitu jernih nan indah ditambah bebatuan-bebatuan besar dan kecil yang mewarnai tepian Sungai jernih semakin mempernyaman suasana tempat ini. Sasukepun memacu langkahnya mencoba berjalan mendekat kearah sungai. Sasuke menyapukan pandangannya mencoba mencari sosok pemuda blonde yang tengah dicarinya, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, Sasukepun semakin berjalan mendekat dan melangkahkan kakinya ke air sungai yang jernih dan segar ini. Lalu terlihat oleh Sasuke punggung seseorang yang berambut pirang baru saja muncul dari balik bebatuan yang sedikit menghalangi pandangan Sasuke, terlihat disana sosok Naruto yang hanya mengenakan boxer oranye sambil menggosok-gosok tubuhnya.

"Hey" Sasukepun menaiki bebatuan itu mencoba melihat lebih jelas naruto yang tengah asik menggosok tubuhnya.

Naruto menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya lalu berbalik mencoba melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya

"Oh uchiha" Sapanya

Sasuke teridiam mematung begitu melihat dada Naruto, bekas luka yang cukup besar berbentuk garis horizontal terlihat jelas dimata onyx Sasuke, Narutopun berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang juga tampak berjalan menuruni bebatuan yang dipijakinya.

"Ada apa? " Tanya Naruto begitu dirinya telah berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke

Sasuke terdiam dengan tatapan mata yang terarah tepat didada Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari tatapan itupun juga ikut menatap dadanya.

"Oi ada apa?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahi

"apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dadamu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Oh ini" Ucap Naruto sambil meraba bekas lupanya

"Ini terkena sayatan pisau waktu aku masih kecil" jelas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menatap lekat dadannya

"Apa terasa sakit?" Tanya Sasuke yang mengundang Senyum Naruto

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak terlaly ingat seberapa sakit luka ini" Jelas Naruto sambil mengusap sambil mengelus dadanya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya disaat merasakan tangan pucat Sasuke menyentuh bekas lukanya.

"Pasti sakit kan" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus bekas luka yang tampak terlihat jelas itu, Naruto terdiam, dia lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke, dan saling tatap satu sama lain. Saphire bertemu Onyx, kedua mata yang bertolak belakang saling bertatapan mencoba mengartikan tatapan lawannya.

"Mandilah Uchiha, setelah itu kita mengerjakan tugas" Ucap naruto yang membuyarkan tatapan kedua pemuda ini, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke

"Chotto"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatap dirinya

"mengenai kata-katamu tadi malam, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto lekat

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, hanya ingin bicara saja" Jawab Naruto santai

"Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku" ucap Sasuke dingin

Naruto tersenyum "Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu Uchiha, aku hanya yahh bicara saja, tidak lebih"

Sasuke terdiam lalu berbalik membelakangi Naruto

"berhentilah mendekatiku, aku tidak berniat berteman denganmu" Ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauh

"Memang !" Ucap Naruto lantang yang menghentikan langkah Sasuke

"Memang kau bilang tidak berniat! tapi aku tau sebenarnya kau ingin! berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri! ingatlah saat sekarang Uchiha! Kau yang mencariku! Tapi ingatlah satu hal! Bukan kau yang menemukanku ! tapi aku! Akulah yang menemukanmu Uchiha!"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia lalu berbalik, namun sosok Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi disana, Sasuke mengepal erat genggamannya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menghujam dadanya saat ini…..

**To Be Continued…..**

Sampai disini dulu ya fic nya , GaJe ea :D *Gomen

Thank's for reading

Bakalan update secepat kilat kok ! *Ganbatte!

R.E.V.I.E.W P.L.E.A.S.E ^^


	3. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu

**Author : UzumaNicko**

**Title : Hey Uchiha! **_**You're my Dream!**_

**Warning : Ini Fic NaruSasu, lebih jelas silahkan dibaca.**

**Summary : **_**Bingung, intinya ini pairing NaruSasu, I Hope You like it.**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

Ini Chap 3 nya ea ^^ , nah nanti chap 4 nya bakal lama di post, soalnya mw UN T.T

Doain ye moga-moga saya lulus *Amin hehe

Oke Happy Reading ^^

**UzumaNicko**

Mempersembahkan

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

Chap –Three-

**Hey Uchiha! **_**You're my Dream!**_

NaruSasu

Enjoy-,

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Sasukepun kembali ke tenda, setelah sampai, pemuda raven ini langsung memasuki tentanya, terlihat disana seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah berbaring bebas dengan mata terpejam menyembunyikan mata biru cerah miliknya, pemuda pirang itu hanya menganakan baju kaos oblong putih miliknya yang membuat tubuh kekarnya terlihat jelas dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam yang melekat pas dikaki-kaki panjang yang tebujur bebas disana, namun Sasuke tak menghiraukan pemuda yang idiot menurutnya (Bagaimana tidak dibilang idiot, masa pagi-pagi tidur? Padahal baru selesai mandi? :o dasar Naruto tsk tsk tsk!)

Sasuke lalu mengganti pakaiannya (S.E.N.S.O.R . jangan ngintip ui gaboleh :D haha )

Pakaian Sasuke sudah tertempel sempurna ditubuhnya, pemuda raven ini mengenakan baju kaos biru muda dengan motiv taz mania dipadukan dengan celana jeans biru tua yang terlihat pas di kakinya. Tak lupa Sasuke meraih sisir yang berada di dalam tasnya lalu menyisir rapi rambut ravennya yang terlihat sedikit basah dan berantakan. Setelah selesai membenahi penampilannya diapun menatap Naruto dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat pertama kali Sasuke melihatnya, Sasuke lalu menghampiri Naruto dan duduk disisi Naruto.

"Hey " Sasuke mencolek sedikit bahu Naruto menggunakan jari telunjuknyam namun pemuda yang tampak tertidur lelap itu tak bergeming

"Hey" panggil Sasuke lagi dengan mencolek tubuh Naruto sedikit keras kali ini, lagi, pemuda pirang ini tidak bergerak samasekali, merasa tidak mendapat hasil dengan mencolek tubuh pemuda pirang itu, Sasuke pun langsung mengguncang bahu Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan berhasil! Naruto langsung membuka matanya yang terlihat sayu.

"Bangunlah, tugas kau ingat?" Sasuke lalu bangkit dan menyambar sweaternya yang berada tak jauh dari tasnya yang berada di pojok tenda lalu berjalan keluar tenda

"Hooooaaammmmbbb " Naruto lalu bangkit dan langsung merenggangkan tubuhnya menghilangkan kaku yang menyerang tubuhnya saat ini, sedangkan Sasuke tampak berdiri diluar tenda menatap pemuda pirang itu datar sambil memegang sebuah buku hitam disebelah tangannya.

"cepatlah" Tegur Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menyambar baju kaos coklat dan langsung mengenakannya.

"Ayo berangkat " Ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto

"Haii' " Jawab Naruto lesu lalu berjalan keluar tenda mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang tengah berjalan tak jauh didepannya, sesekali pemuda pirang ini menguap mencoba menenangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menyerang dirinya sekarang.

**U. Z .U**

Naruto dan Sasuke mengitari hutan yang rimbun dan sedikit gelap tertutupi lembaran daun yang menjulang diatas sana, suara pekikan jangkrik dan desisan dedaunan terdengar jelas. Kedua pemuda yang sangat berbeda, Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat tengah menyapukan pandangan mereka kepada setiap sudut hutan yang mereka lewati berharap menemukan hewan yang hidup dihutan Oto ini.

"hei lihatlah, ada semut " Naruto lalu menjongkokkan tubuhnya sambil memandangi segerombolan semut yang tampak berjalan beriringan disana, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu ikut jongkok disisi Naruto sambil ikut mengamati hewan temuan mereka yang pertama

"Semut merah dan semut hitam?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mencatat hewan itu dibuku hitam miliknya

"Hmm benarkah?" tanya Naruto sembari ikut mengamati secara detail semut temuannya

"Aneh, semut hitam dan merah tinggal berdekatan" Jelas Sasuke yang membuat Naruto melihat kearahnya

"Aneh? Apanya yang aneh? Kan sama-sama semut" Tambah Naruto dengan nada polosnya yah bisa dibilang dengan nada bodoh nya :D *Plak! Digampar Fans Naruto T.T

"Iya aneh, Semut hitam dan semut merah itu berbeda spesies, jadi tidak memungkin bagi keduanya untuk hidup berdampingan" jelas Sasuke lalu berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu memandangi semut-semut temuannya, dia lalu bangkit dan berlari kecil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke

"Kenyataan yang tampak tidak seperti apa yang kita lihat Uchiha, kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, tapi yang jelas perbedaan bukanlah akhir dunia" Jelas Naruto sambil melempar senyum kearah Sasuke yang tengah menatap dirinya.

"Hey lihat, ada trenggiling"

Tatapan Sasuke buyar begitu mendengar teriakan Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke lalu menghampiri trenggiling yang terlihat tengah berjalan dengan perlahan, namun disaat kedua pemuda itu mendekat trenggiling tersebut langsung mengubah bentuk tubuhnya menjadi bundar yang tampak bergerigi.

"trenggiling ya" ucap Sasuke lalu mencatat temuan mereka

"Waahh bentuknya benar-benar menarik " ucap Naruto sambil sesekali menyentuh tubuh trenggiling yang tampak bergerigi itu.

**U. Z .U**

Matahari telah meninggi, hawa panas semakin menyengat manakala sang tata surya kita tengah menampakkan sinarnya secara keseluruhan. Naruto dan Sasuke tampak kelelahan, keringat bercucuran di tubuh mereka, yah walaupun tempat mereka berpijak saat ini redup karena terlindungi dedaunan rimbun, Namun hawa panas di Oto ini begitu menyengat tubuh mereka.

"Fiuhhh Paannaasssss" Ucap Naruto sambil menarik-narik baju kaosnya mencoba mendinginkan tubuhnya yang tampak berkeringat

Sasuke juga tampak melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto sambil membuka bukunya melihat hasil temuan mereka yang lumayan banyak disana.

"Istirahat dulu ya Uchiha"

"Terserah"

Naruto dan Sasuke menyapukan pandangan mereka mencoba mencari tempat untuk beristirahat, namun disaat Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sengaja kakinya terkilir dan sukses menjatuhkan tubuh Sasuke di dataran yang curang itu, Tubuh Sasuke terguling bebas disana yang membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya terkejut

"UCHIHHHHAAAA !" Teriaknya begitu melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terguling bebas di dataran yang curam itu, Naruto kembali histeris disaat melihat tebing yang tengah menunggu Sasuke disana

"UCCHIIHHHHAAAAA!" Naruto bergegas berlari menuruni dataran curam, berharap Sasuke tidak akan apa-apa, Naruto semakin histeris begitu melihat tubuh Sasuke sudah tak terlihat dimatanya, tampaknya tubuh Sasuke sudah terjatuh dijurang ujung sana fikir Naruto

"UUUCCCHHHHIIIHHHHHAAAAA!" Naruto semakin memacu larinya, dan 'Sreeeekkk' tanpa sengaja tangan Naruto tergores batang kayu yang lancip itu membuat lengan pakaiannya robek meninggalkan luka goresan cukup besar disana, darah mengalir membasahi tangan kanannya,

"Akhh siaalll!"Naruto tidak menghiraukan luka goresan yang cukup besar itu, dia terus memacu langkahnya mencoba memastikan keberadaan Sasuke

"uchiha…..!" ucap Naruto begitu sampai ditepian tebing yang cukup dalam disana

"Na-naruto…"

Naruto langsung melihat kebawah, Naruto merasa lega bercampur khawatir begitu melihat Sasuke yang tengah merenggang nyawa dibawah sana, terlihat disana Sasuke yang tengah memegang akar-akaran yang berada disisi tebing dengan sebelah tangannya mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh kebawah

"Uchiha !" Naruto langsung meningkapkan tubuhnya disisi jurang itu lalu menyerahkan sebelah tangannya kearah Sasuke

"Uchiha! Cepat raih tanganku!" Teriak Naruto

"Na-naruto? Ta- tanganmu?" Sasuke terkejut begitu melihat darah yang mengalir di tangan Naruto

"jangan banyak bicara! Cepat raih tanganku!" Teriak Naruto sambil mencoba mendekatkan tangannya kearah Sasuke

"ti, tidak bias, tampaknya tanganku terkilir" Ucap Sasuke berusaha mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tampak terkulai lemah

"Bertahanlah Uchiha ! berusahalah ! Raih tanganku!" Teriak Naruto dengan darahnya yang terus mengalir terjatuh mengitari tebing yang cukup curam disana.

"Akh! Ti-,tidak bisa " Ucap Sasuke sambil meringis

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut disaat melihat akar-akaran penopang tubuh Sasuke hendak putus, Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya mencoba tegar dengan apa yang akan dirasakannya kelak, disaat akar-akar tersebut putus dengan sempurna…

"UUUCCCCHHHIIIIIHHHHAAAAA !"

Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan matanya itupun terkejut begitu merasa tubuhnya masih bergelantungan disisi jurang, Sasuke lalu membuka matanya dan,, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari kalau Naruto berhasil meraih tangannya, senyum tipis terukir diwajah Naruto begitu berhasil meraih tangan pucat pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Heh! Jangan mudah menyerah Uchiha" Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"K-,kau.." Sasuke terkejut begitu melihat darah mengalir dengan tenang ditangannya, darah merah yang sangat pekat itu mengotori kulit putih pucatnya dengan sempurna

"Na-, naruto ?"

Terlihat disana Naruto yang tampak meringis, keringat berceceran didahinya mencoba menahan tubuh Sasuke dan rasa sakit yang menyerang tangannya sekarang.

"Berhenti Naruto"

"A-, aku-, aku akan menyelamatkanmu Uchiha" Ucap Naruto lirih

"Berhenti bodoh!" teriak Sasuke merasa miris melihat Naruto yang tampak berkorban banyak hanya demi menyelamatkan nyawanya yang bukan siapa-siapa Naruto

"Ch! Aku.. aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum.. sebelum aku menyelamatkanmu!" Ucap Naruto lalu berusaha mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, Namun Naruto gagal, berkali-kali dia mencoba menarik tubuh Sasuke namun rasa sakit ditangannya mengalahkan kekuatannya yang membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Kenapa? Kenapa melakukan sampai sejauh ini?'

"Berhenti…." Ucap Sasuke lirih dengan kepala tertunduk, Naruto tidak peduli, dia terus mencoba menarik tubuh Sasuke, mencoba menyelamatkan tubuh pemuda raven yang tengah merenggang nyawa dibawah sana

"Berhenti Naruto…" Terdengar oleh Naruto suara Sasuke yang tampak bergetar

"Uchiha…?"

"Berhenti! Berhenti ! Berhenti !" Sasuke langsung mengngkat kepalanya memperlihatkan mata onyx miliknya tampak berbinar-binar dengan air mata berlinang dipelupuk matanya

"Berhenti! Aku bilang berhenti!" Teriak Sasuke dengan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya

"U-, uchiha..?" Naruto terkejut,,

"Berhenti… berhentilah Naruto" ucapnya sambil menatap Naruto dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya

"Uchiha..? Kau..?"

"Sudah cukup! Lepaskan Naruto! Lepaskan tanganmu!" teriak Sasuke histeris

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Uchiha!" Teriak Naruto semakin mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke.

"Berhenti! Aku bukan siapa-siapa mu kan! Jadi lepaskanlah tanganmu Dobe! Tidak ada orang yang pernah memperlakukanku seperti dirimu, tapi sekarang kau….

Sasuke menundukkan sedikit kepalanya lalu kembali Manatap Naruto

"Uchiha.."

…Kau membuatku mengerti, bahwa aku salah ! tidak semua orang seperti apa yang aku fikirkan selama ini ! jadi tolong… tolong lepaskanlah genggamanmu Naruto!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu TEME! Tidak akan !"

"Baka Dode! Fikirkanlah dirimu! Aku sudah siap mati! Karena aku sudah tau bagaimana rasanya… bagaimana rasanya mendapat pengorbanan, aku.. aku sudah cukup puas maka dari itu lepaskan.. lepaskan tanganmu Naruto!"

"Uchiha…" Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang tengah melempar senyum termanis yang baru pertama kali Naruto lihat dari pemuda dingin ini

"Terimakasih Naruto.."

Sasukepun langsung melepas genggaman Naruto dan…

Naruto membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat tubuh Sasuke terjatuh bebas dibawah Sana "UCCHHIIHHAAA !"

Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya mencoba memandangi langit biru untuk terakhir kalinya, tubuhnya melayang dengan bebas mengikuti arah gravitasi bumi dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat rambut miliknya bergerak-gerak kesegala arah terkena angin yang tanpa sengaja Sasuke lewati

Sasukepun lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba mempersiapkan diri dengan apa yang dirasakannya nanti..

"UUCCHHIIHHHAA SAASSUUKKEEEEE !"

Sasuke terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya…

**To Be Continued…**

Sampe disini dulu ea Chap 3 nya hehehe

Ini ngetiknya ngejar waktu loh u,u jadi maaf kalo ada typo T.T *gomen-ne

Makasih udah mw baca fic GaJe saya ini hehehe, chap 4 nya bakal nyusul setelah saya UN *gomen T.T

Jangan Lupa ReViEw nya ea hehehe

Di

S

I

N

I

\/^^


	4. Sasuke Jatuh Cinta

Author : UzumaNicko

Title : Hey Uchiha! _You're my Dream!_

Warning : Ini Fic NaruSasu, lebih jelas silahkan dibaca.

Summary : _Bingung, intinya ini pairing NaruSasu, I Hope You like it._

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Hallo minna-san ^^ ini Chap 04 nya ea, Gomen agak lama \/^^ Chap 04 juga sengaja saya panjangin, soalnya ada permintaan beberapa senpai-senpai sekalian.

Oh ya sekedar pemberitahuan

Di Chap 04 ini Sasuke nya agak **OOC** ^^ jadi saya mengingatkan dari awal biar gada yang protes nanti wkwkwkwk *Plak

Oke saya tidak akan bertele-tele, jangan tekan X dulu, baca lah alakadarnya fic saya yang GaJe ini.

Happy reading

UzumaNicko

Mempersembahkan

Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Chap –Four-

Hey Uchiha! _You're my Dream!_

NaruSasu

Enjoy-,

"UUCCHHIIHHHAA SAASSUUKKEEEEE !"

Sasuke terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya, Sasuke langsung membuka matanya, terlihat disana pemuda pirang yang juga tengah melayang bebas dihadapannya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto langsung meraih tubuh Sasuke, dipeluknya tubuh Sasuke mencoba menyelamatkan pamuda yang tengah direngkuhnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan DOBE !" Teriak Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan dirasakannya sekarang

"Baka! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu jatuh sendirian! Diamlah dan peluklah aku! Pejamkan matamu Uchiha!" Teriak Naruto sembari mengeratkan pelukannya, sebelah tangan Sasuke pun langsung membalas pelukan Naruto erat, dibenamkannya wajahnya didada bidang Naruto sambil memejamkan erat matanya mencoba berharap dapat selamat walau hanya secercah impian…..

Gyyyuuuuuuuutttttt… BYYUUAAAARRRRRRR ! (Suara air \/^^ wkwkwk)

"Huuaaahhh hah, hah…" Naruto langsung keluar dari air sembari mencoba menatap Sasuke yang masih berada dipelukannya

"Uchiha" Panggil Naruto begitu melihat tubuh Sasuke yang tampak terkulai lemah

"Uchiha !" Panggil Naruto lagi, namun Sasuke samasekali tak merespon, Naruto panic

"Oi Uchiha!" Pangginya lagi dengan sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sasuke, nihil, Sasuke samasekali tak bergerak

"Oh kami-sama" Naruto langsung membawa tubuh Sasuke ketepian sungai, dibaringkannya tubuh lemah Sasuke disisi sungai jernih disana.

"Uchiha! Oi Uchiha!" Naruto memukul-mukul ringan wajah Sasuke berharap pemuda raven itu membuka matanya

"Oiii Uchihaa!" Berkali-kali Naruto mencoba memanggil Sasuke namun Sasuke samasekali tak bergeming, Narutopun mencoba menekan-nekan dada Sasuke berharap kalau pemuda ini baik-baik saja, begitu tak mendapat hasil Naruto langsung menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Sasuke mencoba mentransfer udara memasuki rongga mulut Sasuke, berkali-kali Naruto melakukan itu hingga akhirnya…

"Ohoeek ohoek ohoek "

"Uchiha? Uchiha kau tak apa?"Tanya Naruto panic, Sasuke lalu mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit bantuan Naruto, ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya, Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran terhadap dirinya.

"Aku tak apa" Jawab Sasuke

"Haaahhhhh syukurlah" ucap Naruto begitu merasa lega dihatinya, Naruto lalu duduk disisi Sasuke mencoba menenangkan lelah yang tengah menjerat tubuhnya

"Terimakasih" Ucap Sasuke

"Hmm ya" Jawab Naruto sambil menatap langit biru diatas sana , dia bergelut dengan fikirannya mencoba mencari cara bagaimana dia akan keluar dari tempat ini

Sasukepun langsung menatap Naruto, terlihat olehnya luka melintang yang menyebabkan lengan pakaian Naruto robek, Sasukepun langsung melepas sweaternya yang tampak basah ketanah, diapun langsung merobek kaos biru muda miliknya, sebelah tangan Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto yang membuat Naruto menatapnya

"Apa yang…-."

"Diamlah"

Sasuke langsung menggulung lengan pakaian Naruto agar Sasuke lebih leluasa membalut luka yang cukup besar itu, Sasukepun langsung membalut luka Naruto dengan menggunakan pakaiannya secara perlahan diselingi dengan rintihan lirih Naruto begitu merasakan sakit ditangannya.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Naruto begitu Sasuke telah selesai membalut lukanya

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih" Ucap Sasuke datar yang mendapat senyum manis Naruto

"Tanganmu tak apa?"Tanya Naruto sambil melirik tangan kiri Sasuke

"Tidak apa, hanya terkilir" ucap Sasuke sambil menggerak-gerakkan lengan kirinya yang masih terasa sedikir ngilu

"Baguslah, tapi? Bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?" Ucap Naruto sambil menyapukan pandangannya yang hanya terdapat pepohonan rindang disana-sini yang membuat tempat Naruto dan Sasuke perpijak sedikit gelap tertutupi rimbunan daun diatas sana.

"Kompas ?" tanya Sasuke

"Ahaa benar juga" Naruto lalu meraih kompas yang berada disaku celananya

"Ayo kita pulang" Ucap Naruto lalu bangkit diikuti dengan Sasuke, namun disaat Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya, pandangan Naruto tampak buram dan berputar-putar

"Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat perilaku Naruto yang tampak aneh. Naruto langsung terjatuh cukup keras ketanah, kedua kakinya tampak tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Naruto?! Naruto!" terdengar olehnya suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya, namun suara itu terdengar samar begitu kegelapan mengambil alih penglihantannya…

**U. Z .U**

Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto membuka matanya, dia bangkit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya sembari menyentuh kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing, ditatapnya langit yang masih terlihat gelap namun matahari tampak mengintip disana yang pastinya sebentar lagi akan menunjukkan wujud penuh sang taat surya.

Naruto langsung menyapukan pandangannya, tatapannya terhenti begitu melihat tumpukan kayu-kayu yang berwarna hitam pekat tampak bekas api unggun dan sosok Sasuke yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi tubuh menyender di batang pohon tak jauh darinya, Namun disaat Naruto hendak bangkit, terlihat olehnya sweater Sasuke yang berada dipangkuannya, diraihnya sweater itu lalu menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur nyenyak dengan kedua tangan menyilang didadanya, Narutopun bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, Naruto berlutut tepat disisi Sasuke lalu membalut tubuh Sasuke menggunakan sweter itu.

"Istirahatlah Uchiha" Ucap Naruto lalu bangkit dan berjalan mejauhi Sasuke..

**U. Z .U**

Matahari tampak mengintip dari balik celah didaunan yang tengah bergerak-gerik dengan bebasnya diatas sana yang membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, dia lalu membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata onyx kelam miliknya, Sasuke menggosok-gosok matanya mencoba menormalkan penglihatannya, dia pun bangkit dan terlihat olehnya Sweater biru tua miliknya terjatuh ketanah, Sasuke menatap sweater itu lalu daraihnya

"Naruto ?"

Sasuke langsung menyapukan pandangannya mencari sosok pemuda pirang, namun yang terlihat hanyalah tumpukan kayu bekas api unggung disana.

"Naruto? Naruto"Panggil Sasuke sambil sesekali menatap sekeliling hutan, namun tidak ada jawaban

"Naruto !" Panggil Sasuke lagi, dia panic, terlintas difikirannya kalau Naruto pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"NARUTO!"

"Oi kenapa teriak-teriak?"

Sasuke langsung berbalik begitu mendengar suara yang ia kenal, perasaan lega bercampur tenang merasuk hatinya begitu melihat pemuda pirang yang tengah memegang kayu runcing sambil membawa beberapa ikan ditangannya.

"Naruto " Sasuke langsung berjalan menghampiri naruto

"Ada apa?"tanya Naruto

"Aku fikir kau..kau meninggalkanku"

"Jiaahhh " Naruto tersenyum "Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu baka" Ucap Naruto memukul kecil kepala Sasuke yang lebih rendah darinya

"Ini aku bawa ikan hehehe" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat beberapa ikan ditangannya tepat didepan wajah Sasuke yang masih tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto tadi.

"Ayo kita bakar, aku sudah lapar " Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tumpukan kayu bekas api unggun mencoba kembali menyalakan api untuk membakar ikan hasil tangkapannya.

Sasuke masih terdiam ditempatnya, sebelah tangannya menyentuh kepalanya dengan senyum manis terukir diwajah tampannya begitu mengingat apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya tadi

"Oi Uchiha! Jangan berdiri sana disana! Sini bantu aku" Teriak Naruto yang tampak tengah mencoba menyalakan api

"Hn " Sasuke lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga karena baru kali ini…. Baru kali ini dia merasa sebahagia ini.

**U. Z .U**

"Haahh kenyang juga" ucap Naruto begitu selesai menyantap ikan bakarnya, , Sasukepun memberekan sampah tulang-belulang ikan yang berserakan disekitar mereka ke tumpukan api unggun yang masih sedikit menyala

"terimakasih makanannya" Ucap Sasuke

"Jangan difikirkan, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus keluar dari sini" Naruto lalu bangkit sambil menyapukan pandangannya kesekitar, Sasuke ikut berdiri lalu mengenakan sweaternya

"kita harus lewat mana?" Tambah Sasuke

"Hmm ayokita coba lewat sana" Naruto lalu berjalan sambil melirik kompas yang berada di tangannya diikuti dengan Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakangnya….

Matahari semakin meninggi, namun kedua pemuda ini masih belum menemukan jalan untuk kembali keperkemahan.

"Sial!" Naruto langsung melempar kompasnya kesal yang membuat kompas tak berdosa itu menghantam tanah keras

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Maaf,, kompas itu ternyata rusak! Akhh SIAL!" Teriak Naruto kesal sambil memukul batang pohon yang berada didekatnya, dia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa sampai tidak menyadari kalau kompas miliknya itu rusak

"Rusak?"

"Maaf,,, aku benar-benar minta maaf,,"Gumam Naruto lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu batang pohon, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya karena dia benar-benar merasa menyesal

"Sudahlah" Sasuke memukul kecil bahu Naruto mencoba menenangkan pemuda pirang ini, Naruto lalu menatap Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum tipis kearah dirinya. Naruto terlena, dia terdiam memandangi sosok yang begitu indah dihadapannya ini.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto

"Tunggu" Langkah Sasuke terhenti disaat Naruto menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya, Sasuke lalu berbalik menatap Naruto

"_You are my dream_" Ucap Naruto sembari menatap lekat wajah Sasuke, Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak mengeti apa maksud pemuda pirang dihadapannya yang tampak mengisyaratkan kepedihan mendalam, Sasuke menatap lekat wajah Naruto yang benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, yang dia tau pemuda yang berada dihadapannya ini bukanlah Naruto yang biasanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto langsung berjalan mendahului Sasuke

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Ucap Naruto lalu diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakangnya masih terlihat menatap penggung Naruto lekat, dia masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud pemuda pirang itu tadi.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menelusuri hutan ini mencoba mencari jalan menuju perkemahan, Tanpa terasa hari sudah sore, terlihat diatas sana langit tampak berwarna orange, kedua pemuda ini pun duduk bersender di batang pohon yang besar disana.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Aku sudah lelah" Gumam Naruto sambil menyenderkan kepala dibatang pohon itu

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan ikut bersender dibatang pohon tersebut, setelah cukup lama dalam posisi seperti ini, terasa oleh Naruto sesuatu yang cukup berat tersender dibahunya, Naruto menoleh, terlihat disana Sasuke yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala bersender dibahunya, Naruto tersenyum, diapun ikut menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepala Sasuke, ntah kenapa dia benar-benar merasa bahagia walau dalam keadaan terjepit seperti sekarang ini.

**U. Z .U**

"Bagaimana? Kalian mendapat petunjuk?" Tanya Iruka kepada Ten-ten dan Neji yang baru saja menghampiri Iruka

"Belom sensei" geleng ten-ten dengan wajah kecewa

"Bagaimana ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"Tanya Iruka cemas sembari menyapukan pandangannya kesegala arah

"Kita harus segera menemukan mereka sensei" Tambah Neji yang mendapat anggukan dari Iruka

"Ayo " Ucap Iruka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan diikuti dengan Ten-ten dan Neji mencoba kembali mencari anggota group mereka yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Mungkin saja mereka tak jauh dari sini" Ucap Neji sambil menerawang jauh disekitar hutan

"Mudah-mudahan saja mereka tak apa" Tambah ten-ten

"hari sudah sore, kita harus menemukan mereka sebelum gelap"

"Baik sensei" ucap neji dan ten-ten bersamaan

Merekapun kembali mencari Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka terus mengitari hutan yang luas ini berharap menemukan kedua anggota group mereka.

"SENSEEIII! NEEJJIII!" teriak Ten-ten yang membuat Neji dan Iruka berlari menghampiri ten-ten

"Ada apa ten-ten?"

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Iruka dan Neji bersamaan

"Lihatlah, ada buku sensei" Ucap Ten-ten lalu meraih buku berwarna hitam itu

"Mungkin ini buku mereka" ucap Neji yang mendapat anggukan dari Iruka-sensei

"Yosh mungkin mereka tak jauh dari sini"….

"NARUTOOOO!"

"SASUKE-KUUNN!"

"NARUTO ! SASUKEEE!"

Naruto membuka matanya begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto sambil mengguncang kecil tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto

"Ada apa?"

"Usstt.. dengarlah…"

"NARUTOOOOO!"

"SASUKEE-KUN"

"OIII NARUTTOOO SASSUUKKEEE"

"Itukan…" Ucap Sasuke begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil nama mereka

"Hahaha mereka mencari kita,, OIII ! KAAMMII DISINNIIII!" Teriak Naruto girang begitu tau kalau ada orang yang mencari mereka

"Naruto !... Sasuke-kun.." Ucap ten-ten begitu melihat sosok Naruto dan Sasuke dari kejauhan, senyum terkembang diwajah Iruka dan Neji begitu meliat kedua orang hilang yang telah mereka temukan, Mereka berlari menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga tampak berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga

"Oi kalian tak apa?" Tanya Neji

"Amm kami tak apa" Angguk Naruto

"Baguslah, ayo kita kembali, hari sudah mulai gelap" ucap Iruka dengan senyum lega bercampur senang karena kedua siswanya telah ditemukan

"Baik sensei"…..

**U. Z .U**

Merekapun kembali ke perkemahan, Semua siswa-siswi yang berada di group 02 pun tersenyum lega begitu mengetahui Iruka-sensei,Neji dan Ten-ten berhasil menamukan kedua orang hilang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Kedua orang hilang itupun tampak lega sekarang, mereka merasa tenang karena telah kembali keperkemahan.

"Fiuuhh syukurlah kita pulang" Ucap Naruto lega

"Ya, tapi tugas kita bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat senyum diwajah Naruto menghilang

"Ya ampuunn aku lupaa" Ucap Naruto sambil memukul dahinya

"Hei tenang saja" Ucap ten-ten yang menghampiri kedua pemuda ini, Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Ten-ten

"Tenang bagaimana? Padahal kami sudah menemukan banyak temuan ck! Menyebalkan" Geram Naruto karena merasa tidak terima kehilangan buku itu

"Haahhh" Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Hei tenanglah, jangan begitu, ini buku kalian kan?" ucap gadis berambut hitam ikat dua itu sembari menyerahkan buku hitam kearah Naruto. Senyum diwajah Naruto kembali bersemi

"Waahhh ten-ten-chaann, arigatou gozaimasu" Ucap Naruto langsung meraih buku itu dan langsung memeluknya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Naruto, Sasuke lalu menatap Ten-ten

"Terimakasih"

"Emm sama-sama, yasudah kalian berdua istirahatlah, jaa nee" Ucap ten-ten lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda ini.

**U. Z .U**

"Au au ou… pelan-pelan sensei auu…" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat Iruka membuka perban yang membalut luka Naruto, luka itu tampak sudah agak kering, karena itu pada saat perban itu dibuka Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ditangannya

"Bertahanlah Naruto, luka ini cukup besar dan dalam, tampaknya ini harus dijahit" jelas Iruka begitu melihat luka yang berada dilengan Naruto

"Dijahit?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, luka ini cukup besar dan dalam, lihatlah"

Narutopun melirik lukanya yang berwarna merah pekat diselingi dengan terlihatnya organ daging dalam lengannya

"Ternyata lukaku sebesar ini"

"hmm besok _taxi_ akan menjemput kau dan Sasuke untuk pulang kerumah" Ucap Iruka

"Sasuke juga ya?"Tanya Naruto

"Emm, lukanya cukup parah, tangannya sedikit terkilir dan banyak luka goresan disekujur tubuhnya" Jelas Iruka yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto

"luka kalian cukup parah? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Iruka sambil menatap Naruto penuh selidik

"A anoo tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa kok sensei hehehe, hanya terjatuh biasa" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"hmm begitukah? Apa sensei sebodoh itu Naruto? Jujurlah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Iruka yang membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, Narutopun beralih menatap Iruka dengan tampang serius kali ini.

"Aku dan Sasuke terjatuh ke jurang, puas?" Tanya Naruto

"A-,apa? Jurang?!" Tanya Iruka tak percaya berusaha menjelaskan indra pendengarnya

"Sssttt jangan keras-keras sensei" ucap Naruto mencoba menutup mulur Iruka dengan sebelah tangannya

"A-,ahh iya iya, jadi kalian berdua….?" Tanya Iruka berusaha mendapat penjelasan dari Naruto

"Sasuke tergelincir, dan jatuh ke jurang, namun dia berhasil berpegangan disisi tebing, aku pun mencoba membantu, mungkin karena itu lukaku semakin membesar begini" Jelas Naruto sambil melirik lukanya.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Iruka yang terlihat penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Naruto

"Hahhhh ya begitulah, Sasuke melepas genggamannya padaku, ya aku juga ikut lompat kebawah ingin menyelamatkan dia" Jelas Naruto dengan nada malas

"Lalu..?"

Naruto menatap Iruka kesal

"Ya begitulah sensei! Aku dan Sasuke terjatuh! The end!" Ucap Naruto lalu bangkit dan keluar dari tenda Iruka

"O-, oi Naruto! Lukamu itu harus kau obati besok!" Teriak Iruka didepan tenda

"Ya ya ! tenang saja!" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya

Iruka tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Dasar anak nakal"gumamnya lalu memasuki tenda.

**U. Z .U**

-Keesokan Harinya-

Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berdiri disisi _taxi_ yang tengah menjemput mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke telah siap berangkat untuk pulang dengan barang-barang milik mereka, seluruh angota group 02, terlihat disana seluruh anggota group 02 yang tengah berdiri mengiringi kepergian kedua pemuda ini.

"Hati-hati ya"

"Cepat sembuh"

"Jaa-nee hati-hati" Ucap beberapa sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke dan Naruto

"Emm arigatou minna-san" Ucap Naruto riang sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu memasuki mobil, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa lalu ikut memasuki mobil.

Naruto bersender disenderan bangku mobil mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dalam perjalanan yang cukup lama ini, terlihat disana Sasuke yang tampak melirik Naruto yang duduk disisinya

"Na-,"

'Dai tai itsuma doorini…'

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti disaat nada dering handfhone Naruto berbunyi, Naruto lalu meraih handfhone yang berada disaku celananya, terlihat dilayar 'Kiba' Naruto segera memencet tombol hijau

"Halo"

Sasuke melirik Naruto, terlihat olehnya Naruto yang menjauhkan_ handfhone_ dari telinganya

"Oi jangan teriak-teriak, aku tak apa"

"Iya tenang saja"

"Emm pastilah" angguk Naruto

"yaiya, yasudah bye"

Naruto mematikan _handfhone_nya, dia lalu kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya disenderan bangku mobil dan ikut memejamkan kedua matanya, Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap keluar jendela, diurungkannya niat untuk berbicara dengan Naruto tadi.

Setelah menemuh perjalanan cukup lama sang sopit _taxi_ tersebut menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke dan Naruto pun keluar dari mobil. Begitu mengetahui Naruto dan Sasuke telah kelaur sang sopir _taxi_ langsung melaju meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang sangat berbeda ini

"Kau ?" Ucap Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya

"Kenapa Uchiha?"Tanyanya

"Kenapa turun disini?"Tanya Sasuke

"Oh ya tidak apa-apa yasudah aku pulang" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke

"Tunggu"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya disaat Sasuke menarik sweater orange miliknya, Narutopun berbalik membuat genggaman Sasuke terlepas

"Apa?"

"biar supirku mengantarmu pulang" Tawar Sasuke yang mengundang tawa Naruto

"Hahaha tidak usah, terimakasih ya" Naruto mengacak kecil kepala Sasuke dengan cengiran khasnya "Yasudah aku pulang, jaa nee" Ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, seukir senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya, Sasuke merasa sangat senang diperlakukan seperti tadi, karena selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang memperlakukan dirinya sebaik itu fikir Sasuke. Sasuke lalu berbalik dan berjalan hendak memasuki rumah, namun langkahnya terhenti disaat dia melupakan sesuatu, Sasukepun berbalik dan berlari kearah jalan tepat didepan rumahnya sambil menerawang jauh jalan yang Naruto lewati tadi, namun sosok pemuda pirang itu sudah tak tampak

"No handfhone….?"gumamnya berharap kata-kata sekarang didengar oleh Naruto, Sasukepun kembali berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja namun ada raut kekecewaan digaris wajah Sasuke karena melupakan suatu hal yang sangat penting menurutnya. Disaat Sasuke memasuki rumah, Mikoto sang ibu langsung menghampiri Sasuke

"Ya ampun! Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya histeris sambil mengusap-usap tubuh sang anak

"Tak apa"Jawab Sasuke datar

"tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Lihat badanmu banyak luka lecet begini, dan lagi gurumu menelfon, katanya tanganmu terkilir" Jelas Mikoto khawatir

"Aku tak apa, jangan berlebihan"

"Sudah kaa-sama bilangkan, _bodyguard_ mu seharusnya ikut, tapi kau malah menolak, yasudah ayo kita kerumah sakit"

"Aku tak apa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, mulai sekarang aku tidak mau ada _bodyguard_ yang mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga diriku sendiri" Jelas Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Mokoto

"Tapi Sasuke! Sasuke!"Panggil Mikoto yang samasekali tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke, Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga dirinya tak terlihat oleh Mikoto, Mikoto hanya bisa terdiam dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

**U. Z .U**

-1 minggu kemudian-

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari rumah hendak memasuki mobil begitu dia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, Namun Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap sang _bodyguard_ yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau jangan mengikutiku kesekolah" Ucap Sasuke datar

"Maaf Sasuke-sama, ini perintah dari Fugaku-sama, saya tidak bisa menolak"

"Aku tidak mau kau mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi!" Jelas Sasuke dengan nada penuh penekanan, diapun langsung memasuki mobil dan langsung menutup pintu mobil dengan keras meluapkan kemarahannya mencoba mempertahankan tamoang stoic yang selalu setia hingga diwajahnya

"Jalan" perintahnya kepada sang sopir, sang sopirpun melaju, semakin menjauh hingga menghilang ditikungan jalan rumah Sasuke…

Setelah sampai digerbang sekolah, Sasuke pun turun dari mobil, di berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah melewati beberapa siswa yang tampak memperhatikan gerak-gerik si pemuda raven ini. Beberapa siswa tampak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan selidik, karena tidak biasanya pemuda ini berangkat sekolah sendirian, biasanya kan selalu ada sang _bodyguard_ yang selalu setia mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Ternyata bagi beberapa siswa ini menjadi tontonan dan bahan gossip yang menarik. Namun si pemuda raven yang dimaksud hanya berjalan tenang tanpa mengubris bisikan-bisikan yang ditujukan pada dirinya, dia hanya berjalan terus berjalan memacu langkah kakinya dengan tampang stoic seperti biasa, namun langkah Sasuke terhenti disaat 3 orang pemuda menghadang jalannya.

"Wah wah wah Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap salah seorang pemuda berambut merah pekat sambil berjalan mengitari tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa?"Tanya Sasuke

"Tumben sendirian?"

"Pengawalmu mana ?"Tanya kedua pemuda yang lain, salah satu pemuda itu berambut hitam putih (rambutnya itu belang, sebelah hitam, sebelah putih aneh ea :/) dan yang satu berambut putih panjang sebahu.

"Jatuh di got kali"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Tawa ketiga pemuda itu yang terlihat seperti mengejek Sasuke.

"Apa mau kalian?"

"Oi kalian berdua, bawa dia" Ucap pemuda yang bernama Nagaro kepada kedua temannya yang bernama Zetsu dan Hidan.

"Okke!"

"Siap bray" Jawab kedua pemuda ini bergantian lalu memegang masing-masing tangan Sasuke

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba memberontak, namun kedua pemuda itu terus menggenggam erat genggamannya di bahu Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke tak bisa melawan.

"hehe lihat saja nanti, ayo bawa dia" perintah Nagato lalu berjalan diikuti dengan kedua temannya yang tengah memegang Sasuke, beberapa siswa yang melihat pemandangan itu samasekali tak bergeming, mungkin saja itu hanyalah permainan antar teman fikir mereka.

Setelah sampai diatap sekolah Zetsu dan Hidan langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke tertelungkup dilantai

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba meredam amarahnya , Sasuke lalu mencoba bangkit , namun Nagato lansung menggenggam erat kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Mau kami kau itu…" Nagato melirik sejenak Hidan dan Zetzu yang tampak memberi aba-aba dengan posisi tangan yang menggores leher dengan lidah sedikit keluar.

"Mau kami kau itu Mampus!" Ulang Nagato tepat dihadapan Sasuke

"Iyupzz benar sekali"

"Kau itu terlalu sombong Uchiha! Ch!" Ucap Zetsu dan Hidan dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Nagato lalu melirik Zetsu yang tampak mengepalkan tangannya sambil bepura-pura hendak memukul wajah Hidan, Nagato mengangguk dengan wajah malas lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Rasakan ini Uchiha!" Ucap Nagato tengah mengepalkan tangannya yang hendak melayang tepat diwajah Sasuke, Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya mencoba pasrah dengan apa yang akan dirasakannya disaat kepalan Nagato sukses menghantam wajahnya.

"N-,Naruto…?"

Sasuke langsung membuka matanya mendengar seseorang memanggil nama yang sangat dikenalnya, terlihat olehnya Naruto yang tengah menggenggam kepalan tangan Nagato dengan sebelah tangannya. Naruto lalu menarik tubuh Sasuke dari cengkraman Nagato.

"Naruto ?" ucapnya begitu Naruto berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Nagato

"Naruto-kun?!"

"Na-,Naruto.." Ucap Hidan dan Zetsu yang tampak terkejut sekaligus heran darimana pemuda berambut duren itu muncul, padahal yang mereka tau sedari tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa disini.

Naruto pun melepas genggamannya lalu menatap Nagato yang tampak tengah menatap dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Nagato dengan alis sedikit mengkerut

"aku hanya tidur dibaik tembok disana" jelas Naruto sambil melirik tembok atap sekolah

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya sedang apa kalian disini dan lagi kalian ingin mengeroyok dia?" Tambah Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang tengah menatap lekat kearahnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Ucap Nagato lalu berbalik membelakangi Naruto, Nagato tersenyum "hahh tampaknya aku harus pergi dari sini, ayo Zetsu,Hidan" Ucap Nagato lalu berjalan diikuti dengan Zetsu dan Hidan, Naruto tersenyum

"Kau tidak ingin melawanku otoutou?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat langkah Nagato terhenti, Sasuke,Hidan dan Zetsu yang mendengar kata 'Otoutou' muncul dari bibir Naruto tampak terkejut.

Nagato berbalik dan ikut melempar senyum kearah Naruto yang juga tampak tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Hahhh tidak mungkin aku melawanmu aniki, maaf aku sudah mengganggu temanmu, ini hanyalah permintaan mereka berdua" Ucap Nagato sambil melirik kedua temannya yang tampak cemas disana.

"O-,ohh anoo.. ti-,tidak kok ma-,maaf"

"Ka-,kami hanya..hanya bercanda hehe iya hanya bercanda kok, maaf" Ucap Zetsu dan Hidan dengan senyum yang tampak dibuat-buat mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran hatinya, takut kalau si pemuda pirang dihadapan mereka akan menghamtam wajahnya menggunakan kepalan keras si Naruto.

Naruto dan Nagato tersenyum

"Bagaimana Uchiha? Kau memaafkan mereka?"Tanya Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke , Sasuke hanya mengangguk memberi isyarat kalau dia memaafkan ketiga orang itu yang salah satunya adalah adik Naruto? Fikir Sasuke.

"Tampaknya Uchiha sudah memaafkan kalian" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Nagato dan kedua temannya

"Baguslah, kami pergi, Jaa nee Aniki" ucap Nagato lalu berjalan pergi

"Jaa nee Naruto-kun"

"Jaa nee" Tambah Zetsu dan Hidan lalu ikut berjalan dibelakang Nagato. Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan mengangkat sebalah tangannya mengiringi kepergian ketiga pemuda tadi. Naruto lalu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang tampak menatap lekat dirinya.

"Otoutou?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kenapa uchiha?"

"Dia adikmu?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kandung?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Semuanya tidak tau kalian kalian kakak adik" Jelas Sasuke

"Adak ok yang tau, ayo kekelas" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan melangkahkan kakinya diikuti dengan Sasukeyang juga berjalan beriringan disisi Naruto

"Kenapa bisa satu angkatan dengan adikmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menatapnya

"Hmm aku dan adikku hanya beda 2 tahun, karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi disaat aku masih kecil, jadi ya aku bisa satu angkatan dengan Nagato" Jelas Naruto yang mendapat anggukan ringan dari Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sambil melangkahkan kakinya disisi Naruto, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, begitu didekat pemuda pirang ini dia merasa ingin tau lebih banyak pemuda bermata cerah yang tengah berjalan disisinya dengan sebelah tangan disaku celananya.

"Hm hari ini pengawalmu tidak datang?"Tanya Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke

"Tidak"

"Tidak takut kalau ada yang ingin mengganggumu seperti tadi?"Tanya Naruto lagi

"Tidak, aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" jelas Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tersenyum, Narutopun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mendarat diatas kepala Sasuke yang memang lebih rendah darinya, Naruto mengacak kecil rambut Sasuke yang membuat langkah kedua pemuda ini terhenti tepat didepan kelas Sasuke.

"Baguslah, yasudah aku kekelas" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya yang tak jauh dari kelas Sauke, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan memasuki kelas.

**U. Z .U**

-Sepulang Sekolah-

Naruto dan iba keluar kelas dengan berjalan beriringan.

"Oi Naruo besok mengerjakan pr dirumah Shikamaru kau mau?"

"Shikamaru? Emang prnya sama?"Tanya Naruto dengan alis mengkerut

"Ya beda, hanya ingin belajar bersama saja hehe"Jelas kiba sambil nyengir

"Owhh, Shikamaru masuk ya?"

Kiba yang mengerti apa maksud Naruto itupun mengangguk

"Emm, aku juga baru tau kemarin, soalnya acara pelantikannya kan sebentar lagi diadakan, semenjak 4 tahun lalu kita tak pernah berkumpul lagi kan, kau tau darimana kalau Shikamaru masuk?"

"Aku sering ke tempat Shikamaru"

"Hah ?" Tanya Kiba terkejut

"yang benar? Jadi kau berteman dengan Shikamaru? Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya Lagi

"Ya begitulah, sejak kecil aku sudah berteman dengannya sama sepertimu dan yang lain"Jelas Naruto

"Emm begitu ya, kenapa aku tidak tau ya, kau juga tidak pernah cerita" ucap Kiba sambil melirik Naruto yang berjalan disisinya

"Baka! Kau lupa dengan Shikamaru? Kalau kau ingat-ingat lagi aku yakin kau pasti tau, yasudah aku pulang" Ucap Naruto berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, Kiba menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gerbang sekolah

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru?" gumamnya mencoba mengingat pemuda berambut nanas itu…"Ooooo! Shikamaru! Nara Shimaru? Hahaha aku ingat-aku ingat, jadi dia Shikamaru, pantas saja aku merasa mengenalnya" Ucap Kiba sambil berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila, beberapa siswa menatapnya heran dengan tatapan 'Aneh' yang tertuju kearah Kiba.

"Eh.. Naruto ?"Kiba lalu mencari sosok Naruto sambil menyapukan pandangannya kearah jalan yang Naruto lewati tadi, terlihat sosok pemuda pirang yang mencolok dari kejauhan.

"OI NARUTOOO! KAU IKUT TIDAK?" Teriak Kiba yang membuat Naruto berbalik menatap kearahnya.

"TIDAK ! KAU SAJA!" Teriak Naruto yang terdengar oleh Kiba

"YASUDAH"

"YAA JAA-NEE"

"JAA"

Beberapa siswa yang berada disekitar kidua ini tampak tersenyum geli, bagaimana tidak, mereka berteriak-teriak seperti tadi hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal :D.

Kiba lalu berjalan pulang, namun langkah Kiba terhenti disaat Sasuke yang berdiri tepat dihadapan Kiba.

"Apa?"tanya Kiba heran

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin" Ucap Sasuke datar

"Maaf ?"Tanya Kiba tak mengerti

"tentang _bodyguard_ ku"jelas Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan dari Kiba

"Owhh masalah itu, haha lupakan saja, lagipula aku juga sudah lupa" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih"

"Ya sama-sama" ucap Kiba lalu berjalan pergi

"Tunggu" Langkah Kiba terhenti, dia lalu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke lagi

"Ya?"

"Kau ada no hp Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Kiba terkejut

"No-,no _handfhone_ Naruto?" Tanya Kiba mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya

"Em" Angguk Sasuke

Kiba menatap Sasuke penuh selidik 'Uchiha minta no Naruto? Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Naruto sampai Sasuke seperti ini?' Ucap Batin Kiba _shock _padahal yang Kiba tau pemuda dihadapannya ini tidak pernah meminta hal yang sangat tidak mencermin sikap Sasuke fikir Kiba.

"Kau tidak ada?"Tanya Sasuke

"o-oh, ada kok ada, sini _handfhone_ mu" Ucap Kiba sambil mengadahkan tangannya kearah Sasuke, Sasuke menatap tangan Kiba tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa?"

"Sini _handfhone_mu" ucap Kiba sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya memberi isyarat agar Sasuke menyerahkan _handfhone_nya

"Untuk apa?"Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Ya aku akan menulis no _handfhone_ Naruto, sini" tambah Kiba, Sasuke pun menyerahkan _handfhone_nya, Kiba meraih handfhone Sasuke lalu memencet beberapa tombol di handfhone Sasuke.

"Ini"ucap Kiba sembari menyerahkan handfhone Sasuke.

"itu adalah no Naruto"

Sasuke menatap layar handfhonenya yang tertulis Naruto dan no _handfhone_nya disana.

"terimakasih"

"Ya sama-sama, Jaa nee" Ucap Kiba tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandangi kepergian Kiba walau senyumannya tak terlihat oleh Kiba yang telah berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

**U. Z .U**

Sasuke tengah berbaring diranjang sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, diapun meraih _handfhone_ yang berada disisi kepalanya, dipencetnya tombol _handfhone_ miliknya mencoba mencari no _handfhone_ seseorang, Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya disaat dia melihat nama 'Naruto' tertera dilayar _handfhone_nya, Sasuke terdiam sambil memandangi no_ handfhone_ Naruto, jempolnya hendak menekan tombol hijau mencoba menghubungi Naruto, namun Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya lalu menyimpan _handfhone_nya ditempat semula, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat lalu memiringkam posisi tubuhnya dengan membelakangi posisi handfhone miliknya.

'_The stars learn down to kiss you….'_

Nada dering _handfhone_ Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke berbalik lalu meraih _handfhone_nya, ditatapnya layar _handfhone_ miliknya mencoba melihat siapa orang yang menelfonnya, Sasuke membelalakkan mata onyx miliknya begitu mengetahui siapa orang yan menelfonnya.

"Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke tak percaya, bagaimana tidak? Yang dia tau Naruto belum mengetahui no _handfhone_nya, dan lagi Sasuke saja baru tadi siang dapat no _handfhone_ Naruto, bagaimana Naruto bisa mengetahui no _handfhone_nya? Fikir Sasuke, Sasuke langsung membuang fikirannya sejenak dan memencet tombol hijau disana

"Halo? "ucap Sasuke lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya diranjang.

'Halo Uchiha?'

"ya ?

'Ini benar Uchiha ?'

"Iya ini siapa?" Tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tau (:D Muna amat neh si Uchiha)

'siep, aku Naruto, yasudah selamat malam'

"Chot…" Tuuuutttttt…..

Belum selesai Sasuke bicara Naruto telah mematikan _handfhone_nya, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas sambil menatap _handfhone_nya kesal beranggapan kalau yang tengah ditatapnya itu adalah Naruto, Sasuke langsung melempar handfhonenya keranjang lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Baka!" Ucap Sasuke kesal lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan perasaan aneh yang bergelut dihatinya saat ini…..

**To be Continued…**

Huwwaahhh gomen kalo ad typo ea \/^^ soalnya saya negtiknya keburu, masih UN nih saya :D, di chap ini emang rada-rada GaJe, tapi nanti di Chap 05 bakal jelas kok semua :D

Okelah,, Review ?

In

H

E

R

E


	5. Misteri Naruto Terungkap!

**Author : UzumaNicko**

**Title : Hey Uchiha! **_**You're my Dream!**_

**Warning : Ini Fic NaruSasu, lebih jelas silahkan dibaca.**

**Summary : **_**Bingung, intinya ini pairing NaruSasu, I Hope You like it.**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

Hallo bertemu lagi bersama saya Uzu-kun di Fic gaje saya ini :D

Ini Chap 05 nya ea ^^

Saya tidak akan bertele-tele, jangan tekan X dulu yoo, baca dulu fic saya ini sampe selesai baru dah tekan X :D

Okke Happy Reading ^^

**UzumaNicko**

Mempersembahkan

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

Chap –Five-

**Hey Uchiha! **_**You're my Dream!**_

NaruSasu

Enjoy^^

Sasuke, tengah duduk dibangkunya sambil memandangi keluar jendela kelasnya yang berada dilantai tiga, Tatapannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang tampak tengah berlari dilapangan bersama dengan teman sekelasnya dibawah sana, ntah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda iris biru cerah yang terlihat tengah bercanda sembari memacu larinya, Sasuke sedikit tersentak disaat melihat seorang gadis yang terjatuh tepat dihadapan Naruto, dengan seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menolong gadis itu untuk berdiri, terlihat oleh Sasuke, Naruto yang tampak berbincang-bincang bersama gadis itu dengan diselingi tawa ringannya, sebelah tangan Naruto mengusap kepala gadis itu persis seperti yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap dirinya, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, dia memejamkan matanya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan dihatinya, sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang. Sasuke langsung bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas, dia memacu langkahnya menaiki tangga demi tangga hingga dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu yang tertutup tepat dihadapannya, Sasuke langsung memegang kenop pintu, memutarnya dan mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka sempurna. Hembusan angin sepoi langsung menghantam tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke berjalan mengitari atap sekolah lalu menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibalik tembok atap sekolah, diapun duduk sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok itu, Hening….. ya itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang, atap sekolah adalah salah satu tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menenangkan diri, karena itulah pemuda raven itu kesini, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang masih terasa sesak sampai sekarang, Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap langit cerah, dia lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba menata kembali perasaannya.

Setelah cukup lama dalam posisi seperti itu..

BRUUUAAAKKK!

Suara pintu yang cukup keras membuat Sasuke membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata onyx miliknya, diapun bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki kearah pintu atap sekolah mencoba melihat siapa orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Mata Sasuke terbelalak begitu melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang masih mengenakan pakaian olahraga dengan keringat yang tampak menghiasi tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya mengkilap terkena pantulan cahaya matahari.

"Naruto!" Sasuke langsung menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang tertelungkup tepat didepan pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke berlutut tepat disisi Naruto, lalu mencoba membalikkan tubuh Naruto yang tampak terkulai lemah.

"Naruto! Naruto bangun" Sasuke memukul kecil pipi Naruto berharap pemuda pirang itu memperlihatkan bola mata biru cerah miliknya. Sasuke panic, dia bingung, dia khawatir, tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang "Tunggu sebentar, aku.. aku akan mencari bantuan" Sasuke lalu bangkit, namun Sasuke kembali berlutut disisi Naruto ketika pemuda pirang itu menggenggam seragamnya.

"Naruto?"Panggil Sasuke, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang terlihat sayu

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin tidur Uchiha, diamlah" ucap Naruto lalu kembali memejamkan matanya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi Sasuke, Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal.

"BAKA!" Teriak Sasuke lalu memukul pinggang Naruto mencoba melampiaskan amarahnya

Naruto langsung bangkit mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan wajah meringis akibat pukulan Sasuke yang cukup keras tadi.

"Baka Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke ksal, Naruto menatap Sasuke

"Apa Uchiha?" Tanyanya

"_You IDIOT_!" Ucap Sasuke lalu bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto

"Hei Uchiha" Naruto langsung bangkit, dia berlari kecil memacu langkahnya agar lebih cepat mencoba meraih tangan Sasuke, gotcha! Dapat! Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Lepas" Sasuke berusaha melepas genggaman Naruto

"Ada apa Uchiha? Kenapa marah?" Tanya Naruto berusaha mendapat penjelasan dari sang pemuda raven dihadapannya, Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal.

"Lepaskan aku baka!" Sasukepun melepas paksa genggaman Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga dan berhasil! Genggaman Naruto terlepas, Sasuke langsung berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Lagi! Langkah Sasuke terhenti disaat pemuda pirang itu memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya begitu merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto dibahunya, dengan seketika, keringat yang tadinya berada di tubuh Narutopun menyerap sempurna diseragam Sasuke. Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke yang jauh lebih rendah darinya, Naruto menelusupkan wajahnya keleher Sasuke mencoba menghirup aroma pemuda raven yang selama ini selalu menghampiri indra penciumannya.

"Naruto kau…"

"Usstt..Diamlah sebentar, sebentar saja" Ucap Naruto lirih, Sasuke terdiam, dia merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang menderu di lehernya. Naruto terdiam sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sasuke, ntah kenapa dia merasa tidak ingin melepas pelukan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Terdengar oleh Naruto suara lirih Sasuke yang membuat dirinya merasa aneh, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lalu melepas pelukan itu secara perlahan mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang merasa tidak ingin melepas pelukan tadi. Sasuke berbalik, terlihat olehnya wajah pucat Naruto yang terukir senyum tipis disana

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan"Jelas Naruto lirih, Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh selidik "Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang tampak terpaksa dengan suasana wajah terlihat pucat membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Aku tak apa" Ucap Naruto lalu mengusap kecil kepala Sasuke, Spontan ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi kesal disaat Naruto memperlakukan dirinya sama seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap gadis yang Sasuke lihat tadi.

"Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh itu, aku tidak suka" Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Naruto, senyum diwajah Naruto menghilang

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Naruto mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang terasa sempoyongan

"Ya! Karena itu berhenti memperlakukanku seperti itu" Jelas Sasuke yang membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya

"Aku.. aku.." Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang tampak hendak tertutup sempurna

"Aku melakukan itu karena kau…." Naruto merasa pandangannya terasa buram, Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba meredakan rasa pusing yang merasuk kepalanya

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto

"Karena kau… kau adalah mimpiku Sa-su-ke" Naruto sudah tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya, dengan seketika tubuh Naruto terjatuh kelantai atap sekolah cukup keras, dia merasa kepalanya sangat berat diselingi dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya, bagaikan ada sesuatu didalam sana yang berusaha menghancurkan jantungnya, pandangan Naruto buyar, sedari tadi dia berusaha menahan rasa sakit ini agar tak terlihat oleh Sasuke, namun akhirnya dia tidak mampu,, tidak mampu merasakan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya sekarang ini….

"NARUTO!"….

Terdengar olehnya suara Sasuke yang terasa samar,,, hingga akhirnya kegelapan.. kegelapan yang selalu menghampiri hidupnya ini membuat suara Sasuke tak terdengar oleh Naruto…

**U. Z .U**

Setelah kejadian diatap sekolah waktu itu sosok Naruto tak pernah terlihat lagi oleh Sasuke, sudah 3 hari setelah kejadian wakti itu, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang telah mengisi hidupnya akhir-akhir ini, kehidupan Sasuke kembali seperti semula, pada saat dia belum mengenal pemuda yang memilik iris biru cerah itu.

Sasuke duduk disisi ranjangnya sambil memandangi _handfhone_ yang berada ditangannya, terlihat olehnya -

_Naruto_

_0852-_

Sasuke pun memencet tombol hijau lalu menempelkan _handfhone_ ketelinganya.

'_Maaf, nomor yang anda tu….. ' _

Tuuuutttt.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, ditatapnya langit-langit kamar

"Kemana? Kemana kau Naruto?" ucapnya lirih, Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil bergelut dengan fikirannya 'Kemana kau Naruto Dobe…..'

"_Sasuke, Sasuke buka pintunya"_

Sasuke langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara sang ibu dari balik pintu kamarnya, Sasuke bangkit lalu menuruni ranjang dan berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya.

"Apa Okaa-san?" tanyanya kepada sang ibu yang tepat berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya

"Turunlah, Tou-san mu ingin bicara" Ucap sang ibu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam ditempatnya

Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju keruang tamu tempat dimana ayahnya berada.

"Ada apa tou-san?" Tanya Sasuke kepada sang ayah yang tengah meneguk kopinya

"Duduklah" Ucap Fugaku lalu menaruh cangkir yang berisi kopi itu kemeja.

Sasukepun duduk tepat dihadapan Fugaku

"Tou-san ingin menyampaikan sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"Nanti malam aka nada pesta dirumah teman tou-san, malam ini tidak hanya Kaa-san mu saja yang ikut, tetapi kau juga diwajibkan datang" Jelas fugaku

"Wajib?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya, karena kau adalah pewaris Uchiha, anak-anak teman Tou-san juga datang, sebuah kebanggaan besar Uchiha dapat bergabung di pesta bergengsi ini"

"Baik Otou-san"

Fugaku tersenyum

"Bersiap-siaplah, sayang sekali Itachi tidak ada di Jepang" Ucap Fugaku lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya terdiam lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya…

**U. Z .U**

Sasuke baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menuruni mobil, terlihat disana seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mengenakan _style _jas rapi yang tampak pas ditubuhnya membuat pemuda raven ini semakin tampan. Sasuke pun berjalan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang tampak bergandengan memasuki pesta yang megah nan elegan ini, Seperti biasa, sang pemuda raven hanya memasang tampang _stoic_ begitu memasuki pesta yang gemerlap ini. Beberapa gadis yang sebaya dengan Sasuke tampak tengah berbisik-bisik ria sembari melirik pemuda raven yang tampak bersikap acuh itu, Sasuke tak menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari pada gadis-gadis itu, dia hanya berjalan mengekor dibelakang kedua orang tuanya.

"Fugaku, Mikoto Nii!" Sapa seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah berjalan menghampiri Fugaku. Senyum terkembang diwajah Fugaku dan Mikoto begitu melihat siapa orang yang memanggil mereka.

"Minato?! Hahaha lama tak jumpa" Ucapnya lalu merengkuh pemuda itu sejenak sembari melepas kerinduan yang selama ini mendera mereka.

"Hahaha begitulah, waahh Mikoto nii tambah cantik saja" Goda pemuda pirang yang bernama Minato yang sukses mendapat cubitan ringan dari Mikoto.

"Haha bisa saja, oh iya Kushina mana?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menyapkan pandangannya keseisi ruangan.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang kok, oh ya ini Sasuke ya fugaku?"Tanya Minato begitu melihat Sasuke yang berdiri diantara kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya kearah Minato memberi hormat kepada teman dekat sang ayah.

"Iya ini Sasuke, haha kau masih ingat ya"Ucap Fugaku sambil memukul kecil punggung Sasuke

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa Fugaku, waahh dia benar-benar mirip denganmu waktu muda dulu" Ucap Minato takjub, sedangkan Fugaku tersenyum bangga

"Haha tentu saja"

Mikoto hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya, dan Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan tampang stoic yang selalu setia hinggap diwajah pemuda raven ini.

"Waahh tampaknya Nagato seumuran dengan Sasuke ya, hmm mana dia?" Minato menyapukan pandangannya keruangan "Nagato!" Panggilnya kepada sang anak yang tengah berbincang dengan beberapa temannya tak jauh disana. Nagato sedikit tersentak dengan panggilan sang ayah, dia lalu berbalik mencoba mencari sosok sang ayah

"Kesini" Ucap Minato sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Nagato, terlihat disana Nagato tampak berpamitan dengan beberapa temannya lalu berlari kecil menghampiri sang ayah.

"Ini dia Nagato" Ucap Minato begitu Nagato telah berdiri tepat disisinya, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat Nagato yang juga mengenakan style jas rapi yang tampak pas ditubuhnya dengan diselingi sisiran rambut dengan alur kebelakang kepala membuat rambut terlihat rapi.

"Wahh mirip sekali dengan Kushina ya" Ucap Mikoto takjub sembari memegang bahu Nagato, Nagato hanya tersenyum manis kearah Mikoto dan Fugaku, begitu tatapannya tertuju kearah Sasuke, dengan seketika mata Nagato terbelalak melihat pemuda bermata obyx yang juga tak kalah terkejut.

"Sasuke?"

Minato dan Fugaku saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kalian saling kenal?"Tanya Minato

"Kenal otou-sama, aku dan Sasuke satu sekolah" Jelas Nagato

"Haha benarkah?"Tanya Mikoto tampak tidak percaya

"Kebetulan sekali ya" Tambah Fugaku

"Emm begitulah, yasudah aku dan Sasuke pergi sebentar ya, paman , tante" Ucap Nagato sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu menarik Sasuke menjauhi menjauhi orang tua mereka

"Otou-sama aku pergi ya"

"Iya iya bersenang-senanglah" Ucap Minato sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Nagato dan Sasuke yang berjalan mejauhi dirinya.

**U. Z .U**

Nagato dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menjauhi keramaian pesta yang gemerlap dihiasi dengan bermacam pernak-pernik dan lampu yang berbinar diatas sana. Mereka berdua menghentikan langkah mereka di balkon rumah yang tampak begitu megah ini, balkon ini tampak gelap dan sepi, tidak ada satu orang pun disini kecuali mereka berdua.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini?" Ucap Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang

"Hahh oke, perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Nagato"

"Uzumaki?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha memperjelas indra pendengarnya

"Ya Uzumaki" Jawab Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terkejut

"Kau Uzumaki? Dan Naruto? Naruto juga Uzumaki?!" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya

"Emm begitulah" Angguk Nagato lalu memegang pagaran pembatas balkon yang terasa dingin terkena angin malam

"Jadi selama ini kalian bohong?"Tanya Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri dia juga tengah bergelut dengan fikirannya yang terasa berbelit-belit memikirkan apa yang sekarang dihadapinya.

Nagato memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu memandangi langit malam yang dipenuhi beribu-ribu bintang diatas sana.

"Aku, Aniki dan teman-teman yang lain tidak pernah berbohong, kami hanya menyembunyikan identitas clan kami pada saat disekolah, karena itu semua bertujuan untuk menghindari kontak dengan saingan yang tidak bertanggung jawab"

"Teman-teman? Jadi tidak hanya kau dan Naruto?"Tanya Sasuke

"Ya begitulah, tidak hanya aku dan Aniki. Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji juga sama, kami semua sengaja menyembunyikan identitas clan kami dikarenakan clan masing-masing termasuk dalam sebuah Kingdom yang tertinggi yaitu _The king Company_" Nagato menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya…

" _The King Company_ Tidak hanya menguasai dunia politik dan ekonomi di jepang tetapi kejayaan perusahaan kami sudah memasuki dunia Internasional, oleh karena itu sejak kecil kami sudah belajar apa saja yang perlu dilakukan dan dihindari karena kami merupakan aset yang berharga bagi perusahaan kelak" Jelas Nagato yang membuat Sasuke ikut menggenggam pagar pembatas balkon, dingin menyebar keseluruh telapak tangannya yang tertempel sempurna dipagar tersebut.

"Jadi selama ini bagitu banyak yang tidak aku tau ya" Ucap Sasuke yang juga ikut menatap langit malam diatas sana, Nagato menutup matanya sejanak lalu menatap Sasuke

"Aku minta maaf mewakili seluruh persatuan _The King Company, _karena biar bagaimanapun kau sekarang adalah bagian dari kami" Jelas Nagato yang membuat Sasuke ikut menatap dirinya

"Bagian dari kalian?"

"Ya, kau tidak tau untuk apa kau datang kesini? Yaitu utuk meresmikan anggota baru _The King Company_ yaitu clan Uchiha"

"A-,apa?"Tanya Sasuke terkejut, Nagato hanya melempar senyum

"Sebenarnya malam ini, adalah malam dimana seluruh pewaris _The King Company_ berkumpul untuk meresmikan 5 anggota _The King Company_ yang tertinggi, salah satunya adalah kau Uchiha, clan kalian dinobatkan termasuk ke-5 tertinggi disini, yaahh aku akui kalau Uchiha itu luar biasa, tapi maaf saja ya, Uzumaki masih diperingkat pertama haha" Jelas Nagato dengan senyum penuh kemenangan

"Heh! Aku tidak terlalu peduli" Jelas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya,

"Dan perlu aku jelaskan semuanya, karena sekarang kau adalah anggota _The King Company_, perlu aku tekankan kalau sebenarnya sejak dulu clan Uchiha sudah termasuk ke-5 anggota tertinggi _The King Com_pany, hanya saja waktu ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi…. Orochimaru selaku kaki tangan Tou-sanmu-," Nagato menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya mencoba menahan gejolak yang tengah mendera dadanya sekarang "Dia telah membunuh kakak laki-lakiku, Menma nii-san" ucap Nagato sembari memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan perasaan sakit yang terasa menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

"Kakak laki-laki?" Tanya Sasuke lagi berusaha mendapat penjelasan dari Nagato yang tampak terkejut dengan penjelasan Nagati tadi

"emm" Angguk Nagato "Menma nii-san adalah saudara kembar Aniki"

"Kembar?"

"Ya" Ucap Nagato sembari memejamkan matanya

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke

Nagato menghembuskan nafas berat. "Orochimaru!" Nagato membuka matanya, memperlihatkan sorot mata yang memperlihatkan kemarahan mendalam terhada orang yang dikatakannya, Nagato mengeratkan genggamannya di besi pembatas balkon membuat kulit telapak tangannya memutih akibat tekanan genggaman telapak tangannya.

"Dia telah membunuh Menma nii-san! Padahal Menma nii-san tidak tahu apa-apa! Dia dengan teganya membunuh Menma nii-san karena ingin membalas dendam kepada Otou-sama" Jelas Nagato dengan nada penuh penekanan mencoba menahan amarahnya yang bergejolak begitu mengingat kejadian itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya bergelut dengan fikirannya 'apa yang terjadi pada Naruto setelah itu? Bagaimana perasaan Naruto begitu mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini? Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar dikepala Sasuke mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi terhadap Naruto setelah itu.

"Jadi sejak itu Uchiha keluar?" Tanya Sasuke, Nagato menggeleng

"Tidak, sebenarnya Uchiha tidak pernah keluar, hanya saja kebersamaan Uchiha dan yang lain melonggar karena perbuatan Orochimaru…." Nagato menghembuskan nafas berat " Karena akibat perbuatan Orochimaru ayahmu menjadi terpojok, beberapa pihak menuduh ayahmu yang memerintahkan Orochimaru, namun otou-sama percaya kalau paman Fugaku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu, dan kau lihatkan sekarang, paman Fugaku dan Otou-sama tampak akrab sekali, dan pada malam hari ini tali kebersamaan _The King Company _akan semakin erat" jelas Nagato

"Jadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" pertanyaan yang ingin Sasuke ketahui jawabannya akhirnya keluar dari mulut pemuda raven ini

Nagato menatap Sasuke sejenak lalu kembali memandangi langit malam

"haahhhh" Nagato menghembuskan nafas berat, karena dia tau, apabila dia menceritakan semuanya maka dia akan merasakan kepedihan,,, kepedihan yang dahulu selalu membuat dirinya merasa tertekan, namun dia tidak punya pilihan, dia harus menceritakan semuanya.. semuanya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

"Tampaknya kau juga perlu mengetahui hal ini, di saat Aniki dan Nii-san lahir, ada keanehan dengan Aniki pada saat itu, di saat Aniki lahir, dia samasekali tidak menangis seperti layaknya bayi pada umumnya, waktu itu dokter melakukan berbagai cara untuk menyelamatkan Aniki, detak jantungnya sangat lemah karena itu dokter memasukkan Aniki kedalam tabung _incubator_. Sedangkan Nii-san sebaliknya, dia lahir dengan selamat dan sehat, detak jantungnya normal tidak seperti Aniki. Dan pada saat itu juga dokter memvonis Aniki memiliki kebocoran jantung diserambi kirinya"Jelas Nagato lirih sembari menundukkan dalam kepalanya

"Ke-,kelainan ?!" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya, Nagato mengangguk pelan

"Selama masa hidupnya, Aniki sangat lemah, benar-benar berbeda dengan Nii-san yang sangat aktif dan sehat. Seperti layaknya saudara kembar, mereka berdua selalu bersama, kalau saja salah satu diantara mereka tidak ada maka mereka akan terdiam dan tidak akan pernah berbicara dengan siapapun, mereka bagaikan dua tubuh yang hanya memiliki satu nyawa. Pada saat Aniki dan Nii-san berumur 12 tahun, pada hari itu… hari dimana nii-san…. Nii-san dibunuh oleh Orochimaru!-," Nagato menghentikan kata-katanya sembari menahan perasaan pedih yang merasuk dadanya

"Pada saat mengetahui berita ini Aniki shock, dengan seketika jantung Aniki kambuh, Otou-sama dan Okaa-san dengan segera membawa Aniki kerumah sakit, dokter bilang jantung Aniki sudah sangat parah dan harus segera mencari pendonor yang bersedia mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Aniki, saat itu Okaa-san dan Otou-sama merasa putus asa, karena ingin mencari pendonor yang bersedia mendonorkan jantung memang sangat-sangat sulit. Waktu itu aku… aku merasa sangat takut, haruskah…? Haruskah aku kehilangan kedua kakakku ..? aku benar-benar takut sampai akhirnya seorang dokter memberi saran agar jantung Nii-san didonorkan untuk Aniki, dengan seketika Okaa-san menangis, aku tidak tau perasaan apa yang menggrogoti hatiku waktu itu, untuk bocah berumur 10 tahun sepertiku, itu benar-benar perasaan yang terasa asing, perasaan yang membuat dadaku sesak dan tidak bisa bernafas.. saat itu dengan berat hati kedua orang tuaku menyetujui saran dokter tersebut…" Jelas Nagato dengan bulir-bulir bening yang tampak berkumpul dipelupuk matanya, dengan segera Nagato menghapus air matanya yang hendak terjatuh membasahi pipinya.

'Naruto….'

"Operasi berjalan lancar, pada saat aku melihat Aniki, aku merasa ada Nii-san disisinya, aku…. Aku benar-benar bersyukur kalau Aniki baik-baik saja, namun pada saat itu, Aniki tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapun. Aku tidak mengerti…. Saat itu aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana perasaan Aniki pada saat itu, tapi aku bisa… bisa merasakan kesedihan Aniki dari sorot matanya yang terlihat kosong, kehilangan separuh nyawa bukanlah yang mudah kan, dan lagi pada saat mengetahui jantung yang ada ditubuhnya itu adalah jantung Nii-san, dengan seketika Aniki mengamuk, aku yang melihatnya pun bergidik ngeri, pada saat itu tubuhku bergetar melihat sosok Aniki yang tengah mencakar-cakar dadanya, Aniki… hikss hiks…." Nagato tak mampu menahan air matanya "Aniki membuat… membuat luka bekas jahitan operasi itu terbuka lebar, darah bercucuran dilantai rumah sakit tepat dikamar Aniki dirawat, saat itu aku berfikir, Aniki..? Bukankah itu sakit?.. itu .. Hiks.. itu sangat sakit kan? .. Namun dengan segera okaa-san mengajakku keluar dari ruangan dan membiarkan beberapa dokter yang menangani Aniki, walaupun telah keluar dari ruangan, aku merasakan jeritan kepedihan Aniki yang masih terdengar , kesedihan yang mendalam membuat dadaku sesak. Setiap aku melihat bekas luka itu didada Aniki membuatku merasa kehilangan dengan kepergian Nii-san " Jelas Nagato sambil menghapus air matanya,,

'Jadiii waktu itu dia_…._-,

"_Ini terkena sayatan pisau waktu aku masih kecil" jelas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menatap lekat dadannya _,

jadi waktu itu dia berbohong?' Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.. 'Naruto… jadi selama ini kau… Kau sakit?!' Ucap batin Sasuke yang juga merasakan sesuatu yang terasa menghujam dadanya.

"Aniki yang biasa kau lihat itu bukanlah Aniki"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti

"Sikap Aniki yang selama ini kau lihat itu bukanlah Aniki, sikap ceria dan aktif itu adalah sikap Nii-san, Aniki yang asli ada disini" Ucap Nagato sembari menatap beribu bintang di langit yang tampaknya masih setia menjadi saksi bisu kedua pemuda ini

Sasuke terdiam, dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada pembatas balkon begitu merasakan perasaan yang bergejolak didadanya, dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu sekarang, mencoba menenangkannya, memberinya kekuatan atas apa yang dihadapinya selama ini.

"Dimana dia?"

'KYYYAAAAA'

'KYYAAAAAA'

Teriakan cempreng para wanita itu membuat percakapan Nagato dan Sasuke terhenti, Nagato tersenyum "Itu dia" Ucap Nagato lalu berjalan memasuki pesta megah itu diikuti dengan Sasuke. Terlihat disana segerombolan gadis yang tampak tengah berteriak dan berbisik-bisik ria mengelilingi sesuatu yang tampaknya mereka kagumi disana. Nagato dan Sasuke menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Sasuke yang membuat senyum terkembang diwajah Nagato

"Itu Aniki"

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nagato dan langsung beralih menatap kerumunan gadis itu. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat sosok tinggi nan gagah pemuda pirang yang baru saja keluar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis itu dengan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah pekat disisinya yang tampak masih terlihat begitu cantik dipadukan dengan gaun berwarn senada dengan rambutnya membuatnya benar-benar bersinar. Namun tatapan Sasuke terfokus pada pemuda pirang yang saat ini tengah mengenakan jas berwarna hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya dipadukan dengan kemeja dalaman berwarna biru muda dengan dasi berwarna hitam list orange membuatnya terlihat benar-benar tampan, ditambah lagi sisiran rambut yang berbeda dari biasanya, rambut pirang itu terlihat begitu rapi dengan arah rambut yang tersisir rapi keatas kepala membuatnya terlihat lebih rapih dan lagi ditambah dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda dari biasanya, wajah yang begitu datar, eh! Bukan, lebih tepatnya wajah yang terbilang dingin membuat Sasuke terlena melihat sosok Naruto yang sekarang. (Waahh kalau fans Sasuke melihat Naruto mungkin saja mereka berpindah hati dari Sasuke :D #Gubrak! Gag nyambung, _forget it_!)

"Baiklah aku pergi, hampirilah dia" bisik Nagato sambil memukul pelan bahu Sasuke lalu berjalan pergi, Sasuke masih terdiam ditempatnya

"Itu.. itu dia?" Tanya Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

Sasuke terus saja memandangi gerak-gerik pemuda pirang yang saat ini tengah berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya disana, terliat disana tawa kedua orang tua Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya memecah kebisingan yang tengah mendera telinga di pesta yang sangat ramai ini, namun tatapannya masih tertuju kepada pemuda pirang yang tampak masih memasang tampang biasa-biasa saja disana. Sasuke tersontak begitu pemuda pirang itu menatap kearah dirinya, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar dihatinya…

'Ke-, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?'…..

**To Be Continued….**

Sampe disini dulu pertemuan kita :D

Maaf kalo ada typo hehehe

Udah jelas apa belom ? :o kalo belom jelas ya Gomen T.T

Review Pleaseeee :D

Di

S

I

N

I

\/^^


	6. Perasaan yang Terbalaskan (End)

Author : UzumaNicko

Title : Hey Uchiha! _You're my Dream!_

Warning : Ini Fic NaruSasu, lebih jelas silahkan dibaca.

Summary : _Bingung, intinya ini pairing NaruSasu, I Hope You like it._

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Hallo Minna , ini chap 06 hehehe, The last Chap ^^

Happy reading aj lah hehehe,,

UzumaNicko

Mempersembahkan

Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Chap –Six-

Hey Uchiha! _You're my Dream!_

NaruSasu

Enjoy-,

'Ke-,kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?' ucap batin Sasuke disaat pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekat kearah dirinya dengan tampang dingin yang sekarang ini selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan Sasuke, kedua pemuda ini saling bertatapan satu sama lain, biru bertemu onyx, cukup lama dalam posisi seperti ini Sasukepun angkat bicara.

"Apa?"Tanya Sasuke datar berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya yang selama ini selalu setia menghinggap diwajahnya

"Tidak ada" Jawab Naruto datar lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sasuke

"Matte"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya disaat ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya, Sasuke tengah menggenggam lengan jas Naruto yang membuat Naruto berbalik dan menatap dirinya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara" Ucap Sasuke lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto, menarik paksa tangan Naruto agar pemuda pirang itu mengikuti kemana dia pergi. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibalkon yang sepi tempat dimana dia dan Nagato berbincang tadi. Sasuke berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto, menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan seksama masih dengan tampang stoic miliknya.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Panggil Sasuke

"Ya?"

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kita bekerja sama?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya"

"Setiap hari kita akan bertemu?"Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Mungkin"

Sasuke terdiam, dia menundukkan kepala mencoba menahan perasaan aneh yang tengah menghujam dadanya begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi kepada pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini.

"Kau…-," Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak berusaha menahan gejolak didadanya

"Kau samasekali tidak ingin bicara denganku?"Tanya Sasuke lalu menatap lekat Naruto yang masih memasang tampang datar disana

"Tidak"

"Kau samasekali tidak merasa bersalah?" Tanya Sasuke semakin lirih yang terdengar bagaikan suara yang dipenuhi kepedihan

"Tidak Uchiha" Jawab Naruto sembari menggelengkan pelan kepalanya

"Kau.. kau berbohong, selama ini kau membohongiku? Dan sekarang kau.. kau sangat berubah, kau bukanlah Naruto yang kukenal, kau benar-benar berbeda"Ucap Sasuke semakin lirih manakala menahan gejolak panas yang semakin bergejolak didadanya, Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya mencoba menenangkan perasaan sakit menyesakkan hatinya.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Berbeda? Aku tetap aku, ini aku yang sebenarnya" Jelas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menatap dirinya penuh kepedihan

"Jadi selama ini apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Semuanya bohong?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan menata kembali perasaannya yang tengah campur aduk sekarang.

"Tidak Uchiha, semua yang aku lakukan karena aku ingin.. ingin melindungimu"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya manakala mendengar pernyataan pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini, entah kenapa perasaan sesak yang bergejolak dihatinya perlahan menghilang terhantam ombak keterkejutan yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang.

"Na-, Naruto?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu memandangi langit malam yang dipenuhi beribu bintang diatas sana

"Aku ingin menepati janjiku, janji yang telah aku buat untuk diriku sendiri" Jelas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menatap lekat dirinya

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto lalu beralih memandangi sosok Sasuke yang selama ini selalu mengisi hari-harinya

"Aku yakin Nagato pasti sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, iya kan?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapat anggukan lirih dari Sasuke

"Sewaktu kehilangan Menma, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku akan menjaga dan melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku"

Dengan seketika Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto 'Aku? Aku berharga untuknya?' Tanya batin Sasuke tak percaya

"Karena kau memang sangat berharga bagiku, maka dari itu aku akan selalu melindungimu, melindungi mimpiku, mimpi yang selama bertahun-tahun terpendam disini, didasar hatiku yang terdalam, dimana hanya aku yang bisa merasakannya, hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya, hanya aku juga yang bisa menggapainya" Jelas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak "Ch! Jadi kau benar-benar lupa padaku? …

FLASHBACK

Seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun itu tengah duduk diam di ranjang rumah sakit sambil menadangi keluar jendela menatap peohonan yang bergerak gerik dengan bebasnya diluar sana, bocah pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tampak terdiam membisu memandangi keluar jendela bergelut dengan fikirannya, tiba-tiba bulir-bulir bening terjatuh membasahi pipinya, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari memandangi figure foto yang berada di tangannya, terlihat disana dua orang yang berwajah mirip tampak saling merangkul satu samalain dengan senyum cerah terpampang diwajah mereka, tampaknya mereka tengah berbahagia dihari yang cukup cerah tampak terlihat di figure foto itu. Naruto semakin tak mampu menahan rasa sesak yang bagaikan menghalangi pernafasannya, bulir-bulir bening terlihat semakin mengalir dengan jelasnya membasahi pipinya, beberapa tetesan air matanya tampak terjatuh membasahi kaca penutup figure foto itu, mengalir mengikuti alur kaca tersebut hingga menghilang disudut foto itu. , dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada figure foto itu mencoba melepaskan semua kerinduannya kepada seorang yang berada di figure foto yang benar-benar mirip dengannya.

"Hikkss hiikss.. Me-Menma.. kenapa kau.. kau meninggalkanku Hikss.." ucapnya disela sela tangisannya, nafasnya memburu, tak mampu menahan gejolak didadanya, beberapa kali dia mencoba kuat atas kepergian sang saudara kembar, namun dia tak mampu, dia benar-benar merasa tidak ada gunanya hidup didunia ini tanpa seorang Menma disisinya.

"Jangan menangis"

Suara mungil nan halus itu terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto, Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya manakala mendengar suara yang menenangkan hatinya, terlihat disana seorang bocah yang kira-kira berumur 10 tahun itu tengah berdiri disisi ranjangnya.

"K-, kau..? siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto lalu menghapus air matanya yang tampaknya sudah berhenti mengalir sekarang

Bocah berkulit pucat dan berambut raven itu tersenyum manis kearah Naruto

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal Naruto-kun" Ucapnya ramah sembari duduk disisi ranjang Naruto

"H-,hei apa? Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Naruto begitu melihat perlakukan Sasuke yang memang seenaknya menurut Naruto

"Hmm aku hanya duduk, tidak boleh?"tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, dengan seketika dia lalu menyimpan figure foto itu dimeja kecil tepat disisi ranjang lalu menatap Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menatap dirinya.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini?"Tanya Naruto datar

"Aku ingin menjengukmu, dan aku juga ingin kau menjadi suamiku nanti" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum polos yang membuat Naruto terkejut seketika

"Na-nani? O oii! Baka! Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Naruto dengan rona merah dipipinya, ntah kenapa dia merasa bocah raven ini dapat membuatnya melupakan kesedihan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mendera hatinya.

"Hmmbb kenapa? Kau tidak suka padaku?"Tanya Sasuke yang tampak memanyunkan bibirnya tanda kecewa

"O-oii, bukan-, bukan begitu, kau itu terlalu kecil untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu ba-baka!" Ucap Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang tampak menatapnya dengan tampang polos menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Kau juga masih kecil Naruto-kun"

"Na-, naniiiii? aku ini sudah dewasa" ucap Naruto sedikit kesal, Sasuke menatap Naruto lalu melempar senyum manis kearah Naruto yang membuat Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan seksama.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya disaat bocah raven itu merengkuhnya hangat,

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun, tenanglah, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Ucapnya lembut yang membuat Naruto merasa tenang, Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke sembari menelusupkan wajahnya disela-sela leher mungil Sasuke.

'Kau adalah mimpiku… aku menemukanmu. You're My Dream Uchiha….'

END FLASHBACK

"Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mu lagi, pertemuan pertama yang membuatku benar-benar merasa bahagia Uchiha Sasuke"jelas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terkejut mendengar cerita Naruto

"Karena itu aku akan melindungi mimpiku, karena aku mencintai mu Uchiha Sasuke-," Naruto menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya lalu mentap lekat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut itu

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku menyembunyikan perasaan ini sendirian, berharap kalau kau akan datang lagi, merengkuhku dalam pelukan hangat yang waktu itu kau lakukan padaku,, tapi kau… kau tidak pernah muncul.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam "Kau.. tidak pernah memperlihatkan dirimu lagi padaku.. padahal aku… padahal aku ben-, " Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya disaat Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya Naruto membelalakkan matanya terkejut, sebelah tangan Sasuke mengusap kepala Naruto lembut berharap agar pemuda yang tengah direngkuhnya ini menjadi tenang.

"Aku.. aku ingat Naruto-kun"

Naruto terkejut "U-,uchiha?"

"Aku ingat semuanya,, waktu itu adalah kesempatan pertama dalam hidupku, dimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu, orang yang sejak dulu kukagumi. Waktu itu aku tidak bisa berada didekatmu karena kau selalu bersama dia,, Saudaramu…"

"Uchiha!"

"..Karena itu aku selalu memandangimu dari jauh, dari bangku taman yang panjang itu, seorang diri aku memandangi dirimu yang tengah asik bercanda ria dengan saudaramu, dari kejauhan aku selalu memandangimu,,,, aku…. Aku saat itu benar-benar ingin berada didekatmu, namun aku.. aku terlalu takut. Takut kalau kau mengacuhkanku karena kau selalu berada di sisi saudaramu. Karena itu aku selalu memandangimu dari kejauhan, begitu mendengar saudaramu meninggal…"

"Sudah cukup Uchiha!"

"Begitu aku mendengar saudaramu meninggal,,, itulah saat dimana aku .. dimana aku.." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mencoba melepaskan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam dihatinya, baru kali ini dia mengingat cinta pertama nya, baru kali ini dia merasa beban yang membuat dirinya menutup hati, terlepas dengan bebasnya diselingi dengan perasaan cinta yang sedari dulu terikat dengan kenangan masalalu yang suram, mengangumi tanpa diketahui itu adalah perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Dimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu, bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kali, bertemu denganmu!"

Naruto langsung membalas pelukan Sasuke, Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat berusaha memberi kekuatan kepada Sasuke yang Naruto mengerti, Naruto tau kalau Sasuke saat ini tengah terluka

"Sudah cukup Uchiha, cukup" ucap Naruto lirih sembari memeluk erat Sasuke

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Naruto-kun.. hikss.." Sasuke tak mampu menahan dera air mata yang saat ini tengah meresap di jas Naruto karena wajahnya saat ini tengah tertempel sempurna didada Naruto.

"Aku.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu,,, aku ingin selalu berada disimu, memberimu.. memberimu kekuatan Hikss.. kekuatan dalam menghadapi cobaan hidupmu, aku ingin.. ingin menjadi or-,"

"Aku Juga Mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu! Mencintaimu! Mencintaimuuu!" ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Karena itu! Sudah cukup Uchiha! Sudah cukup!" Naruto memejamkan matanya erat tak mampu mendengar suara kepedihan Sasuke yang membuat hatinya terasa sesak.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lirih,, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti,, aku tidak akan pernah puas Naruto-kun, karena selama ini aku.. hikkss aku tidak berada disisimu padahal aku.. padahal aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tapi aku.. aku malah tidak ada disisimu disaat kau membutuhkanku."

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat sembari menggelengkan kepalanya lirih "Tidak Uchiha, berhentilah berkata seperti itu"

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun! Maafkan aku! Aku benar-," Naruto langsung melepas pelukan Sasuke, Sasuke terkejut, dengan seketika Narutopun menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya.

'Naruto-kun!'

Naruto semakin memperdalam kecupannya, mencoba memberitahu kepada pemuda raven yang tengah dikecupnya ini bahwa dirinya benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, Sasukepun ikut memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan kecupan hangat nan basah dari pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sensai aneh membuat kedua pemuda ini semakin memperdalam kecupan mereka, member isyarat untuk keduanya bahwa keduanya ingin melampiaskan rasa tersembunyi yang membuat hati mereka tertekan, membuat hidup mereka menjadi suram, membuat mereka kehilangan perasaan mereka selama bertahun-tahun,, dan dimalam yang dipenuhi beribu bintang ini membuat kebersamaan dan kebahagiaan mereka dimulai, ini bukanlah akhir, namun ini adalah permulaan kisah cinta mereka berdua.

_**=Nah sebenarnya sampe sini udah ENDING -_- ~~~~**_

_**Tapi karena saya kurang kerjaan jadi saya tambah lagi lanjutannya walaupun agak GaJe and gag nyambung :D , kalo kalian tidak suka ya anggap saja endingnya sampe sini :D (GAJE Abiss nie Authornya #Gubrak! Gomen)=**_

Namun tanpa kedua pemuda itu sadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang tengah menyaksikan aktifitas mereka berdua..

"W-,waahhh Naruto dan Sasuke boleh juga" Ucap Kiba yang berada di pintu balkon dengan kepala yang menoleh sedikit dari balik pintu.

"Ch! Mereka berdua itu!" Neji tampak kesal namun ada rona merah dipipinya begitu melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu

"Ck! Mendoksei, apa yang kalian lakukan membawaku kesini heh?" Ucap Shikamaru dengan tampang malas sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Ussttt Jangan berisik baka!" Tambah Nagato dengan suara lirih sembari kembali mengintip sang kakak, namun disaat mereka melihat Naruto telah melepas kecupannya pada Sasuke, dengan seketika mereka langsung bersembunyi dari balik pintu agar tidak terlihat oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jiaahh cepet amat sesi _kissing_nya!" Ucap Kiba yang merasa sedikit kesal

"Oi memangnya mau berapa lama lagi baka!" Bantah Neji masih dengan rona merah diwajahnya

"Oi oi! Berisik!" Tambah Nagato sedikit kesal "Diamlahhh" Tambahnya

"Ck! Mendoksei! Sudahlah aku pergi" Ucap Shikamaru lalu berjalan menjauhi ketiga pemuda itu..

"O-oii Shikamaru matte!" Ucap Kiba lalu berlari kecil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Shikamaru.

"Heh dasar!" Ucap Neji sambil menatap Shikamaru dan Kiba kesal lalu menatap Nagato yang tampak masih memandangi pintu itu dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

"Kenapa Nagato?" Tanya Neji

"Heh, aku hanya senang saja, aku tidak menyangka mereka berdua bisa bertemu dan menjalin cinta lagi" Ucap Nagato dengan mata berbinar-binar yang membuat Neji menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Eww kenapa dia seperti banci!' Nagato yang menyadari tatapan itu pun menatap Neji kesal sekarang

"Oi oii ada apa dengan tatapan itu?!" Tanya Nagato kesal

"Heh! Kau itu seperti banci" Ucap Neji lalu berjalan meninggalkan Nagato

"A-apa?! Kau itu yang banci baka!" Ucap Nagato kesal lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Neji.

**U. Z .U**

Naruto dan Sasuke tengah duduk bersender di pagaran pembatas balkon dalam diam,

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"A-,"

"A-," Ucap mereka bersamaan,

"Kau dulu saja" Ucap Sasuke

"Tidak apa, kau dulu saja" Tawar Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak

"Aku, aku minta maaf" Ucap Sasuke lirih sambil menundukkan dalam kepalanya

"Untuk apa ?"Tanya Naruto

"Untuk semuanya" jawab Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum "Berhentilah berkata seolah-olah kau itu narapidana" ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menatap dirinya

"Apa katamu?"Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tinggi

Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang mengisyaratkan senyuman menggoda ditujukannya kepada Sasuke

"Tidak ada, lupakan" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menatapnya kesal

"Hei kalau bicara itu yang benar, jangan setengah-setengah"

"Hei aku sudah berbicara benar, kau saja yang tuli" sanggah Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat menahan emosi yang sudah menggebu-gebu di dadanya

"Heh dasar Dobe" Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menatapnya

"Ada apa teme?"Tanya Naruto lagi yang membuat Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja susah bicara dengan orang idiot sepertimu" Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto tajam

"Ch! Idiot idiot begini tapi kau suka kan"

Pernyataan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke merona merah, Sasuke lalu menatap Naruto yang saat ini juga tengah menatap dirinya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Baka Dobe! Berhentilah menggodaku baka!" Ucap Sasuke kesal lalu hendak memukul Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya, namun dengan seketika Naruto menggenggam genggaman Sasuke dan langsung menarik Sasuke agar tubuh Sasuke mendekat kearahnya, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto. Dengan seketika wajah kedua pemuda ini terlihat sangat dekat, sampai-sampai mereka merasakan deru nafas yang saling menggebu satu-sama lain.

"A-,apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Sasuke berusaha menjauh dari Naruto, namun Naruto masih menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke agar pemuda raven ini tidak pergi menjauh darinya.

"Melakukan apa yang ingin kulakuan" Ucap Naruto lalu menarik paksa tangan Sasuke yang membuat tubuh Sasuke tertempel sempurnah ditubuhnya

"Na-naruto?"

"Diamlah, biarkan seperti ini" ucap Naruto sembari mengeratkan pelukannya takut kalau pemuda yang tengah direngkuhnya ini menghilang seperti waktu itu.

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum kebahagiaan yang selama ini terpendam dibalik wajah stoicnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke pun balas memeluk Naruto, mencoboba menenangkan pemuda yang tengah merengkuhnya dengan hangat.

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

"Naruto.." Panggil Sauke lirih

"Hmm?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat "Kemana?..."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sembari tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke

"Apa Uchiha?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu mengusap lembut dada Naruto yang menjadi penopang kepalanya saat ini

"Waktu itu kau kemana?.. apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus ringan dada Naruto, Naruto terdiam, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari mengusap rambut Sasuke lembut

"Aku di rumah sakit" Jawab Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke langsung melepas pelukannya,

Naruto sedikit terkejut lalu menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak menatap lekat wajahnya

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tertawa singkat

"Baka dobe! Kenapa kau tertawa kau fikir ini masalah sepele?!" Teriak Sasuke kesal yang membuat Naruto semakin geli

"Heh ada apa denganmu Uchiha teme? Tidak biasanya ekspresimu seperti itu" Goda Naruto yang membuat Sasuke semakin kesal

"Dobe! Jangan bercanda, aku serius!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada penuh penekanan, Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat lalu menatap Sasuke yang tampak kesal terhadap dirinya

"Aku juga serius calon istriku"

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke _Blushing, _terlihat disana pipi Sasuke tampak merona merah

"A-apa?! Be-berhentilah bercanda baka!" Ucap Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto menyembunyikan rona merah yang saat ini tengah hinggap diwajahnya

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu mendekat kearah Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh darinya,

"Aku tak apa" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menatap dirinya, Naruto tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Sasuke, karena Naruto tau saat ini Sasuke pasti tengah memikirkan dirinya

"Hontou?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto menganggungkan kepalanya

"Kalau kau tidak apa-apa kenapa waktu itu kau tidak masuk?"Tanya Sasuke lagi berusaha meyakinkah dirinya kalau pemuda pirang dihadapannya itu benar-benar taka pa

"Aku dirawat dirumah sakit, makanya tidak masuk" Jelas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke kembali khawatir

"Kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa baka! Dan sekarang kau bilang kau dirawat dirumah sakit! Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah?!" Teriak Sasuke kesal yang membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya

"O-oi Uchiha, aku dirawat bukan berarti aku kenapa-kenapa kan, aku ha…" Kata-kata Naruto terhenti disaat Sasuke langsung berdiri sambil menatap lekat wajahnya dengan tatapan yang mensusuk, Narutoa lalu ikut berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'Jangan marah'

"Uchiha?" panggil Naruto lirih berusaha tidak membuat Sasuke semakin marah padanya

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto menusuk yang membuat Naruto sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke 'A-,apaan ini! Kenapa dia menjadi menakutkan begini?!' Ucap batin Naruto ngeri

"Aku pergi" ucap Sasuke lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto terdiam sejenak ditempatnya mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi, begitu dia sadar, Sasuke sudah berjalan tak jauh dihadapannya

"Uchiha" Naruto lalu ikut memasuki pesta itu berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke, digenggamnya tangan Sasuke yang sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke, beberapa orang yang menghadiri pesta tampak menatap kedua pemuda ini heran (Yaoi masih tabu disana ckckck)

Sasuke lalu berbalik menatap Naruto dingin kali ini.

"Apa?" Tanyanya

"I Love You" ucap Naruto yang sukses menghentikan sejenak aktifitas di pesta ini..

Fu…..Fu…..Fu….Fu….

"Wowwww"

"Kyyaaaaa romantisnyaaaaaa"

"Waahhhhhhh"

"Suiittt Suuiiittt" Tampak disana beberapa tamu bersorak-sorak ria dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi.

"NNAAANNNIIIIIIIIIIII?!" namun berbeda dengan beberapa gadis yang berada di pesta itu mereka tampak Shock dengan pernyataan Naruto, terlihat disana Sasuke yang tampak lebih Shoc dibanding semua orang yang berada di pesta.

"Yaree yare, akhirnya dia mengaku didepan umum" Gumam Kiba sambil meneguk airnya

"Ch! Dia itu bodoh atau apa!" Ucap Neji sedikit kesal

"Ck mendoksei! Bukankah bodoh menyatakan perasaan seperti itu didepan umum begini" Tambah Shikamaru

"Uwaaahhh Aniki so sweeeettttt" ucap Nagato dengan mata berbinar-binar yang sukses membuat Kiba, Neji dan Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Kenapa adik Naruto menjadi banci begini', Nagato lalu melirik ketiga teman Anikinya itu dengan tatapan sinis

"Apa?"Tanyanya ketus

"Ch! Banci!"

"Tidak kusangka adik Naruto banci!"

"Ck! Mendoksei! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu" Ucap ketiga pemuda itu yang membuat Nagato kesal

"Ap…(Bla bla bla bla forget it!, kita kembali ke tokoh utama)

"A-apa yang kau katakan baka?"Tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan menghindari kesalahfahaman yang membuat suasana dipesta ini membeku sejenak

"Aku hanya melakukan…"

PLAK! Sebelah tangan Sasuke sukses menghantam kepala Naruto yang sukses menghentikan perkataan Naruto

"Auch!"

"jangan bilang kalau kau hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan!"Ucap Sasuke dengan suara lirih namun ada nada penekanan disana.

"Hei memang itu yang ingin aku katakan, aku hanya ingin agar semua orang disini mengerti dengan apa yang kita rasakan!" Jelas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menatapnya kesal

"Sudahlah! Terserah padamu" Ucap Sasuke kesal lalu berjalan menjauh dari Naruto berusaha menghindari tatapan tatapan aneh dari seisi penghuni pesta ini.

"Berhenti ditempatmu atau aku tidak akan menikahimu!" teriak Naruto yang sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke,,,

"Berhentilah Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, Naruto lalu menatap seisi pesta yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, tidak percaya, bingung, atau ini hanya hiburan semata agar memeriahkan pesta? Ah sudahlah lupakan, Naruto lalu menghentikan tatapannya tepat kearah kedua orang tuanya yang juga tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan heran, begitu juga dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke, terlihat disana mereka tampak terdiam membeku dengan apa yang Naruto lontarkan tadi.

"Hari ini aku memastikan! Kalau malam ini adalah acara pertunanganku dengan Sasuke akan dilaksanakan!" Teriak Naruto lantang yang sukses membuat seisi pesta terkejut seketika, bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan mendengar pernyataan Naruto. (ah alay neh)

"Na-NANNIIIII?!" teriak seisi pesta terkejut, terlihat juga disana, Kushina selaku ibu Naruto tampak memegang kepalanya lemas mendengar pernyataan sang anak. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Sasuke tampak tersenyum penuh makna (Zzzz apa maksudnya wkwk)

Sasuke terkejut setengah mati mendengar pernyataan Naruto, dia lalu berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan _death glare_ miliknya yang membuat siapapun berada didekatnya bergidik ngeri. Naruto tampak terdiam membisu menatap sang tunangan eh calon tunangan yang tampak sangat kesal dengan tingkahnya.

"U-uchiha"

"Na~Ru~To,,,,"

"Ha-Haiii" Jawab Naruto berusaha menenangkan rasa ketakutannya terhadap sang kekasih

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAANNNNN ?! BAAAKAAA !GGRROOOAAHHHH"

"KYYYYAAAAA GOOMMEENNN UCHIIHHHHAAA!"

Sasuke lalu berlari mengejar Naruto dengan amukannya berharap mendapatkan pemuda pirang bodoh itu karena sudah berani mempermalukannya didepan umum begini.

"yare yare, mereka berdua benar-benar serasi ya" Ucap Kiba lalu meneguk minumannya

"Bukan serasi, tetapi lebih tepatnya menghabisi" Neji tampak masih menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang tampak semakin menjauh

"Ck! ,mendoksei! Berhentilah mengurusi masalah orang lain" Tambah Shikamaru sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"A-aniki? Aniki .." Gumam Nagato yang membuat Shikamaru, Neji dan kiba menatapnya heran.

"Oi ada apa?" Tanya Kiba dengan alis sedikit mengkerut

"Aniki.. Benar-benar hebat! Hahaha berjuanglah Anikii!" teriak Nagato sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang tampak sudah menghilang, menjauh hingga tak tampak oleh mata Nagato.

"Ohoek ohoek!"

"Jiiaahhhh"

"Ck! Benar-benar merepotkan banci yang satu ini!"….

FIN

**Nihh GaJe kan wkwkwk, ya ini saya buat hanya untuk menghibur para reader aja hehe, ending diatas kan agak-agak hurt tuh, nah skrg endingnya agak GaJe , biar kalian terhibur gitu #Bukan malah menghibur nih, tapi ngabisin waku reader aj *Plak! Gomen T.T**

**The End ^^**

Sangkyu Minna,,,

Gomen kalo Fic saya Gaje T.T saya sudah melakukan sebisa saya hehehe

Okelah lah ..

Review please ^^

Disini Hoho


End file.
